A Journey of Heartache
by ShutUpAndPaddle
Summary: Just when everything was going so perfect for Horatio and his newly wed wife, Zoe, things turn dark for Horatio. Things only turn darker when he lets his thoughts take over, he wonders if it could finally be the end of his life (metaphorically) as well as Zoe's. Brief crossover with CSI: New York - only a very short scene with Mac Taylor & Horatio. Warning: Lemon scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**A Journey of Heartache**

**Chapter 1**

The sun rose early one Friday morning and the alarm screeched. Horatio hit the button and then rolled onto his side and pulled Zoë close to him. He felt her warm body make contact with his but kept his eyes closed as he took a deep breath and inhaled her scent. He felt her back against his chest as he pulled her top up and skimmed his fingers over her stomach.

"Mmm, morning handsome" she said with a smile already tugging at her lips as she placed one of her hands over his forearm as he continued to rub her stomach lightly.

"Morning beautiful" he replied as he nuzzled at the back of her head, burying his nose into her hair and feeling more peaceful when the fragrance of her hair engulfed him.

"Have you got your gun in bed with us or are you just really happy this morning?" She asked casually but with a cheeky smile pulling at her lips. She then listened to his husky chuckle which made her melt inside.

"What do you think?" Horatio questioned as he pressed his lips against the back of her neck. Her insides quivered when she felt his lips move over her skin. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as she exhaled and closed her eyes briefly to really concentrate on his lips. He then felt his tongue lightly skim up her neck which made her shiver and giggle.

"I think you're really happy." Zoë said with a wide smile as she wiggled her ass a little.

"Mm-hmm." Horatio moaned softly as he felt her ass move against himself. "I wouldn't do that or you won't be getting out of this bed at all today." Horatio whispered softly against her neck, causing her insides to quiver again when she felt his warm breath move over her skin.

"Is that a promise?" She grinned and he could hear the playfulness in her voice. His smile widened as he placed a kiss on the back of her neck again.

"I can make it a promise." Horatio growled seductively as he kissed her neck once more. He felt her take a deep breath as she bit her lip. '_Oh my gosh, why is he so damn sexy? I've not yet looked at him and he's already turned me into a quivering ball of sexual hormones.'_ She thought to herself. They both laid together for a few more minutes, just laying silently and enjoying each other's touch.

"Mmm, it's Friday, isn't it?" She asked softly, breaking the silence and then felt him nod. "This is going to be one long day." She sighed warmly as she hugged Horatio's arms as they tightened around her. He held her tightly against his body as he took in her scent more. '_I could never get tired of her aroma.'_ Horatio thought to himself.

"Hmm, are you sure you don't want me to come up to New York with you? It'll make it easier as you won't have to drive the whole way." Horatio asked softly as he traced his fingers from the top of her shorts, to her belly button and then up to her ribs.

"I'm sure, but thank you handsome. There won't be enough room in the car as we'll be using the front passenger seat as well." She said softly and he nodded with a low groan as he placed his palms against her stomach and splayed his fingers out to take in as much skin as he could.

"Okay, but you're to call me every hour and–" Horatio said softly and she nodded with a cheeky grin.

"When I get to Joe's and no crazy driving, I know handsome, don't worry about it." She said softly, finishing his sentence and she felt the smile across his face as he kissed her shoulder once he lifted his head. "Come on, we should get up." She said softly as she turned her head to look up at the white ceiling but he just held onto her as he placed his head back down onto his pillow. She exhaled a chuckle as she looked back over to the bedside table on her side. "It wasn't long ago that you had to literally drag me out of bed every morning, now the tables have turned, huh?" She asked and he nodded and then kissed her neck once more, but this time she felt him run his tongue up from the nape of her neck to just below her hairline. She felt her skin tingle under his lips and tongue as his hands moved and pulled her top up more. She felt him cup her and groaned inwardly as she closed her eyes. She could feel her body begging for him. "We've got work, Horatio." She said quietly as she felt one hand move from her breast to her stomach.

"I know." He said as his right hand that was on her breast pulled at the cup of her bra and quickly found her nipple.

"Please don't Horatio." She begged softly as she turned onto her other side and opened her eyes to look into his sleepy blue eyes as he opened his.

"I know you want to as well." He said softly with a mischievous grin as he pulled her closer and felt her against his large arousal.

"I would love to, but I'm still on my period, Horatio." She said softly and Horatio nodded and then innocently traced her spine with his fingertips.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay working all day today and then driving all that way in the car?" Horatio asked as he tenderly nuzzled her nose with his. She could see the slight worry in his eyes, but she knew he worried excessively anyway.

"I'll be fine, you know just how much a can of RedBull wakes me up anyway." She chuckled warmly as her fingertips lightly made circles in the skin at his very lower back.

"Yes, well, your hyperactivity could also be equally as dangerous." He said softly with his concern growing more evident.

"I'll be fine handsome, you have to stop worrying about me so much. What are you going to be like when our children are old enough to drive themselves?" She asked with a small giggle as she ran her hand up and down his back.

He raised his eyebrows at her as a smug smile appeared across his face. "They're not driving until they're 25 and will be driving accompanied with either you or myself for another 5 years after that." He smiled and she chuckled as she gently shook her head. '_Somehow, I believe him too…'_ Zoë thought to herself.

"Come on, I need a shower." She said softly and he nodded and then kissed her. She got up after kissing him and walked into the bathroom and closed the door. She then came back out a few minutes later and picked up two towels. She threw one at Horatio playfully and then walked over to the en-suite.

"Mmm" he moaned as he sat up with a smile as the towel fell from his chest. She turned and winked at him as she closed the door too as she blew him a kiss. He got up with a smile on his face and walked into the main bathroom and showered himself, feeling very good in himself, despite his looming fear of Zoë leaving for the entire weekend. He walked into the bedroom just as Zoë was pulling on a pink shirt. She turned to him with a bright smile and then did her buttons up while she stood in front of the full-length mirror.

"I'm still really heavy for some reason…" she said casually as he pulled a shirt from the wardrobe and laid it on the bed with his suit trousers.

"You're not heavy, Zoë." Horatio said as he looked at her slightly confused as he sorted his boxers out.

"No my period, it's still heavy for some reason, I should be light by now." She said as she chuckled.

"Perhaps it's because you missed your period last time?" He asked softly and she pouted at herself in the mirror as she began to think. '_That's probably a credible reason.'_ She thought to herself.

"It could be I suppose." She said softly as she looked at him and nodded.

"You're not even that heavy, compared to other women…" Horatio said quietly as he pulled his trousers up and looked over to her sweetly.

"How would you know that, Horatio?" She chuckled as she began to brush her hair with an amused frown.

"Well… I don't know really." He said softly as he looked at her and pulled his zipper up.

"Yeah, I thought so…" She said as she raised an eyebrow at him with a small chuckle. She looked back to herself in the mirror and tucked her shirt in. "Kaitlin gets heavier periods though, poor woman." Zoë sighed softly as Horatio stood up and looked at her grimly. She glanced over to him and saw that he wasn't too enthused by the snippet of information she'd given him.

"I… I really didn't need to know that sweetheart." Horatio said softly as he stood up straight and placed his hands on his hips.

"Sorry." She said softly as she gave him a shy smile and he nodded as another smile formed on his face as he glanced down.

"Coffee?" He asked freshly as he looked back up at her.

"Thank you handsome." She said softly and he smiled and then walked out after giving her another kiss. She finished straightening her hair and then walked downstairs.

"Are you going straight from work, or are you coming back and then leaving later?" Horatio asked softly as he handed her a mug while she walked into the kitchen.

"Thank you, I'm coming back, having a quick shower and change and then heading straight off, so I'll go to work and come back in your car." She said softly and he nodded as he leant on the counter and admired her slender body.

"Okay sweetheart, what are you doing about food?" He asked softly as he looked back up and into her eyes as she leant on the counter in front of him with a natural smile.

"I've already got that covered, I have a stash of crisps in my car already." She smiled and he chuckled.

"You cannot go that long just eating crisps, sweetheart." Horatio said softly as his eyes dropped to the top of her shirt. A smug grin appeared across his face when he got a look at her small cleavage.

"I know, don't worry. I'll get something from the shop." She said softly and he nodded while his eyes focussed on her breasts.

"Sweetheart, don't shoot me please… but could you do another button up when we leave the house?" Horatio asked softly and she frowned at him and then realised his eyes were fixated on her chest. She looked down and realised that he was getting the full view. She stood up with a small chuckle and did the next button up. "I didn't say do it now…" Horatio said cheekily as she leant back on the counter.

"You cheeky sod." She grinned at him with a giggle as she picked up a magazine and playfully swatted him in the side of the head, lightly. He began to chuckle as he quickly pulled the magazine from her hand. "Did you see a proper cleavage?" She asked with a grin before biting her lip.

"Mmm-hmm." Horatio hummed softly as he nodded at her and raised his eyebrows as he placed the magazine back down.

"I've got some new push-up things, that's why. They're massive." Zoë beamed and then watched Horatio glance down to the counter.

"You don't need any bigger ones, sweetheart." Horatio said softly as he looked back up at her.

"Why? They kind of give me a cleavage. I'm a woman, I should be allowed to have a proper cleavage." She said softly before sipping her coffee as she stood back up.

"Zoë, your breasts are perfect the way they are. Quite frankly a cleavage on you looks weird." Horatio said softly and she raised an eyebrow as she leant forwards with an unreadable expression.

"Excuse me?" She asked as she blinked at few times and tilted her head. He swallowed as he looked at her. He felt his heart rate pick up. '_I've just gone and stepped right in it.'_ Horatio thought to himself.

"I didn't mean weird. I mean that you can look out of proportion when you try and make your breasts look much bigger. You're breasts are perfect, they turn me on much more when you don't have things stuffed down your bra, creating a cleavage. A lot of women don't have cleavages, sweetheart, it seems to be coming into fashion. A lot of famous women are wearing those dresses that you can't wear if you have larger breasts and a cleavage. I think the push-up pads are too big this time, I don't have a problem with you wearing your normal ones because they generally enhance your confidence and don't give you a cleavage–" He kept trying to think of things to keep going as he studied her very displeased facial expression before she cut him off.

"It's probably a good idea to stop digging now, you'll dig yourself too deep otherwise and I might walk away with the ladder." She said calmly as she sipped her coffee. He looked at her, looking worried.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry." Horatio apologised after he swallowed and tried to judge whether she was very annoyed or not. "All I'm saying is that I prefer it when you don't have a cleavage… when there's nothing for other men to stare at when you lean over." Horatio said quietly.

"I'm going to walk away with that ladder any moment. If you prefer my breasts without a cleavage, then why did you almost dislocate your jaw when you were looking down my shirt?" She questioned looking slightly pissed with him, but mostly calm.

"Well… they're still your breasts." Horatio said quietly as he looked down to his coffee as it started to lose its heat. "Zoë, I just don't want other men looking at you. You already get enough looks as it is and I can deal with that. But if you make them bigger, more heads will turn and I don't want to see other men ogling you." Horatio sighed honestly and she relaxed slightly.

"There, why didn't you just say that at the start instead of digging yourself a hole?" Zoë questioned looking much less annoyed as she sipped her coffee again. Horatio sighed with relief as he looked down and felt his heart rate decrease. She saw his relief and then smiled down at the coffee.

"I'm sorry, Zo. The wrong word came out and then I began to panic. I thought you were literally about to throw that coffee at me." Horatio said softly as he looked up at her with a gentle expression.

"I may have if you had carried on. Does a cleavage really look weird on me?" She frowned.

"No, but it turns me on a lot more when you don't have a cleavage because you're your natural self. I love the size of your breasts, Zoë. They're just right for you." Horatio said softly and she took a deep breath.

"You may have just escaped a stained suit, you should think yourself lucky. But don't celebrate yet, you can probably still do some digging if you wanted to." Zoë said as she finished her coffee just as Horatio started his.

"Zoë, I'm sorry. But I hope you can understand why I don't like it when you make yourself too big?" Horatio asked.

"Yes, I do. I didn't know you felt like that though, so thank you for telling me. I'll go and put my old ones in." She said as she put her mug in the dishwasher and quickly walked up stairs to change. She came back down and Horatio smiled warmly at her.

"I see that button has slipped open." Horatio said bravely.

"I have to have my shirt completely done up too? I don't have a cleavage now though, look. It's not even as if anyone can see anything, all they can see is my sternum… I don't think that turns anyone on." She said as she bent over and pulled the top of her shirt away from her chest.

"Yes, but men do still look down your shirt when you lean on something, I've noticed that you don't even realise it. I've even caught Frank getting a quick look mostly accidental, but a quick look is all the same." Horatio said lowly.

"You can't blame him. He's a man. You looked when I started out and don't deny it." Zoë said with a small half-smile.

"Yes, but you were a single woman then." Horatio replied.

"How do you know that?" She questioned softly as she placed her hands on her hips and lowered her eyebrows slightly.

"Were you not a single woman?" He asked as he tilted his head.

"Yes, I was. But you can't just assume things like that." Zoë said as she raised an eyebrow. Horatio glanced down at his coffee again and knew he was starting to dig again.

"How's your stomach feeling?" He asked softly as he looked back up at her, wanting to change the subject.

"It's okay, not enough for painkillers." She said softly and he nodded. "You guys really do have life easy." She smiled at him and he chuckled.

"If I could take the pain and everything from you, I would." Horatio said softly.

"Yeah, but then I'd be saying the same to you so we'd be going round in circles." She smiled at him and he chuckled and nodded.

"We should get going soon." Horatio said softly and she nodded and watched him finish his coffee.

"What am I going to do this weekend? It'll be my first weekend away from you really." Zoë said as she looked at him sweetly.

"What am I going to do? My wife is driving up to New York and then back again... without me." Horatio said softly and she giggled lightly as she glanced down.

"I love it when you call me your wife." She grinned and giggled again as she looked up at him. "It still gives me butterflies." She smiled and he chuckled.

"You can come but you will have to sit with a load of stuff on your lap when you're not driving… probably a pile of his dirty washing." Zoë said sweetly and he chuckled as he looked down and raised his eyebrows.

"I'd rather stay here in that case." He said softly and she giggled.

"I thought so." She smiled.

"If there's one thing you learn about Joe is that he hates doing his own washing." Zoë said as Horatio put his mug in the dishwasher. "I've already bet him $10 that he'll bring it over here for me to do for him, or I'll end up putting a load on for him when I go round there." She chuckled.

"That bad, huh?" Horatio asked and she nodded.

"He's useless when it comes to things like that. He as to ring me each time he puts a load on as he forgets how to use his washing machine." She chuckled and Horatio raised his eyebrows in slight shock and confusement. "I know! I tell him it's disgraceful every time, you would have thought that a man with a PhD in Mathematics and Physics would know how to use a washing machine and remember how to use it." She smiled as she walked over to him. "He gets his suits and things done at the dry cleaners though so he does always have clean suits." She said softly and he nodded.

"Anyway, come on." She said softly and he smiled and then walked out with her. They drove off to work, both happy.

"Can we stop off at the shop please?" Zoë asked and Horatio glanced round to her and then nodded.

"What do you need?" He asked softly.

"Chocolate." She said as she got out just after he pulled up outside the shop. She got back into the car with a smile.

"Happy?" He asked and she nodded as she pulled on her seat belt.

"Very." She smiled and then pulled out a dairy milk chocolate bar as he pulled off.

"Do you want one?" She asked and he shook his head.

"If you put the heating on the chocolate could melt and we could go straight back home instead of work." She grinned at him and he chuckled as he glanced over to her.

"I wish, beautiful." He smiled at her and then parked up. They got out and walked into the lab and parted ways after a quick kiss and hug.

"Hey" she smiled as she walked into the break room to see Eric and Walter relaxing before the day. Both men greeted her back.

"You're later than usual." Walter said softly.

"Had to stop off at the shop as I wanted chocolate." She said softly and then took the last bite of the bar and threw the wrapper away. "Anyone want a drink?" She asked as she strolled happily over to the kettle.

"Please." They asked and she pulled 3 mugs from the cupboard.

"You're a lazy bunch, aren't you?" She asked sarcastically and they chuckled lightly.

"I'll make it, I don't mind." Eric said softly as he got up and walked over to her with a gentle smile.

"No it's okay sweetie, I was joking." She said softly as she put the coffee in each mug.

"Sure?" He asked and she nodded with a sweet smile as she gestured for him to move away so she could get the milk out of the fridge. He then pulled a packet of biscuits from the cupboard when he moved over to the overhead cupboard. She looked over to him when she heard the rustle of the packet.

"Ah grab one for me please." She asked warmly and he pulled one out for her to. "Thank you." She smiled at him as she picked up both hers and Walter's mug and handed Walter's to him while she sat down as Eric picked his up. He handed her the biscuit and then sat back down with her. She grunted as her phone began to ring and put the biscuit back down on her thigh as she held the cup in her left hand as she answered her phone.

"Hey Bunny" she said before she sipped her coffee. Walter and Eric began to talk quietly.

"Yeah, I'm at work but I'm not too busy yet. I've just sat down with a coffee." She said softly.

"Yeah, I'm going home after work for a shower and a change of clothes and then I'm coming straight up." She said softly and then looked to Walter as he chuckled lightly. She gave him a smile and sat back.

"Yeah, I should be with you tomorrow afternoonish, perhaps late morning… if I break the speed limit." She said softly and they glanced over at her.

"No… I won't break it. Anyway, you know I drive safely." She said softly.

"Stop your worrying. It's basically a long straight road anyway." She said as she sat back.

"I'd love for Horatio to drive, but there isn't enough room for both of us and taking two cars just defeats the object because we'd both have to drive the whole way that way." She said softly.

"Don't you trust my driving, Joseph?" She questioned with a half-smile before she took a sip of her coffee.

"Oh come on, you're the boy racer. You're crazy." She said as she sipped her coffee again.

"Yes, I'll be making a few short stop offs, quite a few of them I should think." She said as she leant forwards and put the coffee down. "Thank you." She said as Walter took it from her as she couldn't reach the coffee table.

"Well, I'm on my period so I'll need to stop off more than usual." She said softly as she sat back.

"Oh Zoë!" Walter whispered and she looked up at him with a sweet expression.

"What?" She asked innocently as she looked up at him. '_She doesn't even realise she's doing it, what is wrong with this woman?'_ Walter asked himself sarcastically. He shook his head at her with an amused yet unimpressed expression.

"Yeah, I seem to be a little heavier this time, so more stop offs are needed, you know my slight OCD will play up." She said as she got up and walked over to the sink and wiped her hand as she'd spilt some of the coffee over it.

"No, it's normal Joe, don't panic about that either, I'm not going to die, nothing's wrong." She sighed as she walked back over to them.

"Anyway, I'm going to leave you there now as I've just realised I've just discussed my period in front of the boys." She said as she looked up at them shyly.

"Okay, I'll see you later Bunny, thank you, yep, bye." She said and then hung up and looked at them with wide eyes. "I'm sorry, I forgot where I was." She said as she looked from Eric to Walter.

"You're unbelievable sometimes…" Walter chuckled as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"What? It's just a period… you guys all know I have periods, I'm a woman." She said as she picked her coffee back up and smiled sarcastically at Walter.

"Yeah, but most women keep it quiet…" Walter said softly.

"Am I like most women, Walter?" She asked with a cheeky smile as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"No... that's very true actually." Walter said with a smile of his own and she nodded as she sipped the coffee and then looked over to Eric.

"Sorry sweetie." She said as she looked round to Eric.

"Not a problem, I grew up with my sister, I've heard it all before." Eric said softly and she chuckled.

"Oh good, I can discuss it with you then?" She questioned sarcastically with a cheeky smile.

"I'd rather you didn't." He said softly and she chuckled.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't do that to you." She said softly and he gave her a thankful nod. She then looked down to her thigh as she remembered that she'd put her biscuit there, but remembered that she'd got up so looked to the side on the sofa to see if it had fallen. "What did I do with my biscuit?" She asked as she looked up at Eric.

"You got up when you were on the phone and it fell from your leg, I caught it before it hit the floor and it may have slipped into my mouth instead." Eric said softly with a smile and she giggled as she swatted his arm.

"Cheeky bugger" she smiled at him and then finished her coffee before she placed it back on the coffee table. Eric got up and picked her cup up and then washed both his and Zoë's.

"I need your help on something I found yesterday, Eric." She said softly as she turned to him and he nodded.

"Okay." He said softly.

"I think it may be some sort of modified diving kit, but I'm unsure." She said softly and he nodded as he glanced back to her from washing the mugs up.

"I'll take a look in a moment." He said softly as she got up and wiped the sides down.

"Thank you, I'll be in the lab." She said softly and he nodded before walking out.

"She seems to be in quite a good mood for this time of the month." Walter said softly as he walked up to Eric as he dried his hands.

"Have you not leant your lesson?" Eric questioned as he looked at Walter with a mild frown.

"Sorry, it wasn't anything bad though." Walter shrugged and then used the water Eric had left in for him to wash his mug up.

"I'll see you in the lab." He said as he walked out and over to Zoë and confirmed her thoughts.

"Thank you Eric, you've just closed the case for me." She smiled as she sorted everything out. She looked up with a smile as Horatio walked over to them.

"We have a call out. Zoë, ride with me please." He said softly and she nodded with a sweet smile.

"What have we got?" Zoë asked as she sealed the evidence.

"A bus driver with a bus full of school kids and a dead body on the side of the road." Horatio said as he placed his hands on his hips. Both Zoë and Eric nodded.

"Eric, inform Walter and Miss Boa Vista, please." Horatio said as he walked out with Zoë and Eric nodded. Eric did as he was asked and then made his way over to the scene to see Zoë already processing while Horatio and Frank spoke with the bus driver. Zoë stood as both men approached her.

"It looks like he was beat up bad, or perhaps hit by a car, I can't tell. Alexx will be here in a few minutes though. We've got what looks to be brain matter by his head so it wasn't a low speed collision or a light beating. Poor guy probably didn't even know what hit him." Zoë said softly and they nodded as they all looked over to the very tall, young lad.

"Thank you Zoë." Eric said as the 3 of them parted ways after they nodded at Zoë.

"Frank, can we get these children out of here, please?" Horatio questioned loudly and Frank nodded at him. Horatio then tapped at his ID badge as he looked at the school kids jumping about the bus, thinking that it was fun and great to be late to school. He then looked over to Zoë and a small smile tugged at his lips to see her concentrating hard as she crouched down on the floor, processing something. He then made his way over to her while he still had his hands on his hips. He glanced back when he heard Alexx pull up in her van but continued walking over to Zoë and stopped just before her.

"What have we got beautiful?" Horatio asked softly and she gave him the details she had as she stood. He nodded and then went to talk to Alexx as Zoë began to move away from the scene to see if there was any other evidence such as skid marks.

"Hey Zoë, there's something behind you." Eric called loudly and they all looked over to Zoë.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Zoë looked up at him and then turned around to see a trail of blood and body tissue.

"Good spot, Eric." She called back and he nodded and then began to walk over to her.

"Alexx, do we know the cause of death?" Zoë asked loudly as she turned with the camera in her hand as she shielded her eyes from the bright sunlight.

"Masses of injury, he was definitely hit at speed, with a heavy vehicle, perhaps a lorry of some sort." Alexx called back and Zoë nodded and thanked her as Eric approached her to see what she'd got.

"I think our vic was hit on that side of the road and then moved to this side." Zoë said as she looked up at Eric and he nodded as she looked down at the blood trail.

"Well, let's see where this trail leads." He said softly and Zoë nodded. They followed it to see a large blood pool beside a bush. Zoë quickly turned to see Horatio at the side lines, observing everything through his sunglasses.

"Horatio" Zoë called and he quickly made his way over to her. She placed a hand on her hip as he got closer and then stopped beside her as his eyes found the blood pool.

"Our victim was hit on this side of the road and landed here. You can see more brain matter here and the grass has been flattened." She said as she looked up at him and he nodded with his eyes scanning the area intensely.

"There are tyre marks on the road where a vehicle had tried to stop. But then again, they could be from some time ago." Eric said as he pointed and they both turned to see a fair few tyre marks.

"The driver would have had to have been travelling around 45 mph at a guess, perhaps less, it depends on the size and weight of the vehicle." Zoë said as she placed her other hand on her hip and turned back to Eric while she lightly squinted.

"Okay, we're looking for a hit and run incident and the driver felt some remorse and tried to cover the body up." Horatio said as he tapped at his ID badge again and looked down to the floor and Zoë nodded as she looked up at him intensely.

"The driver was more than likely a man." Eric said as he looked from Horatio to Zoë.

"Not necessarily. It could have been a woman." Zoë said as she looked up at him with a frown.

"Zoë, he's got to be at least 85kg." Eric said as he looked at her as he furrowed his eyebrows and gestured over to the body.

"Yes, but I've dragged Horatio across the floor before when we were being shot at, it's not impossible for a woman to do something like this. Horatio's probably just under 85kg. I could have dragged our vic from here to there." Zoë said as she squinted at him.

"Yes, but you were being shot at, you had adrenaline running through you, people have reported superhuman strength in situations like that." Eric said calmly and she nodded. He really didn't want to get into an argument, but could easily see an argument springing to life.

"If you'd just accidentally hit someone with your car, I'm pretty sure you'd be running on adrenaline." She said calmly herself.

"Fair enough, but you're probably a little stronger than the average woman, Zoë." Eric said softly.

"There could have been an accomplice, there could have been two women. We can't rule a woman driver out just yet." Zoë said softly and Eric nodded as he backed down. Zoë looked at him for a few more seconds and then turned to Horatio with her intense look. He knew that she was concentrating hard and trying to connect everything. "What did you get from the driver?" Zoë asked Horatio.

"He seems a little shaken, but has been on a school run all morning. Initially I thought he had something to do with this, but he's got an alibi." Horatio said softly and she nodded.

"Okay, did he see anything else? A car speed off perhaps? Because this blood hasn't coagulated yet, it looks fresh." Zoë said softly.

"He didn't see anything, but we're taking him in for more questions." Horatio said softly and Zoë nodded.

"Okay, thank you Horatio." She said as she looked up at him with a sweet smile. He nodded and then walked away as Eric walked over to the tyre marks and began to photograph them and process them.

"Hey Walter, come take a look at this." Eric called while Zoë got on with the blood trail and the pool of blood and brain matter. She also found many fragments of bone, perhaps from the young males skull.

"There's two tyre treads here, isn't there?" Eric questioned, wanting Walter's opinion as he strolled over.

"Yeah, one looks like a car, the other looks like it was a lorry or something." Walter said and Eric nodded.

"Yeah, I thought so too." Eric said softly and Walter nodded and began to help Eric process while Zoë spoke with Alexx.

"How long ago did our vic die, Alexx?" Zoë questioned as she crouched beside Alexx.

"I'm having difficulty telling, the blood isn't clotting yet and it's exceptionally hot, our vic was also wearing a coat, which was keeping his body heat in. A coat, in Miami?" Alexx said as she shook her head.

"Can you give me anything? Anything at all?" Zoë asked as she looked at Alexx sweetly.

"My guess is that it either happened between 30 minutes ago and 2 hours ago." Alexx said and Zoë nodded.

"Thank you Alexx." Zoë said as she stood up and walked over to Horatio.

"Our vic died between 2 hours ago and 30 minutes ago, it's a big time window to cover, there would have been lots of vehicles passing that could have seen the body, so my guess is that it was probably more recent." Zoë said softly and Horatio nodded. "When was our driver working?" Zoë questioned.

"He started an hour and a half ago, he said that he only comes down this road on the last leg of the run." Horatio said softly and Zoë nodded and pursed her lips as she looked over to Eric and Walter to observe them and see whether they'd found anything. Horatio also briefly looked around the scene before his eyes settled back on Zoë.

"I'm heading back Zoë, are you coming?" Horatio asked and she nodded as she looked back up at him.

"I'll be with you in two seconds." She said before she turned away. She collected her things and informed the rest of the team that she was heading back with Horatio. They nodded as they were just about to leave themselves.

"This is a difficult case, we could be looking at hundreds of suspects. Eric found two tire marks, both of which could have been the vehicle to kill our vic." Zoë said softly as she walked with Horatio back to the hummer and Horatio nodded.

"Do you know anything about the tyre marks?" Horatio asked softly as he held her door open for her.

"Yeah, one seems to be a large vehicle, perhaps a lorry of some sort and the other a normal sized car." She said as she looked over to him and he nodded as he jumped into the drivers' side of the hummer and then pulled off once they had their seatbelts on.

"Well, Alexx said he was probably hit by a lorry to cause such extensive damage." Horatio said softly.

"Yes, but if a car was travelling at a much faster speed, the same damage could be done. The car's tyre marks seem to be darker and longer, indicating that it was travelling at a faster speed than what the lorry was." She said softly and Horatio nodded.

"I see." He said as he sighed.

"If it was a car, it would have a severely smashed up front windscreen." Zoë said and Horatio nodded.

"I'll put out a BOLO for any cars in the area requiring a new windscreen." Horatio said softly and Zoë nodded. He sighed as he took his sunglasses off.

"Yeah, it's a difficult one." Zoë said softly, noticing his slight frustration.

"I think we need a word with Mr Rice." Horatio said lowly and Zoë nodded.

"What's his first name?" Zoë asked.

"Jon" Horatio replied and she nodded.

"Anything in the past on him?" Zoë asked.

"Frank's on that." Horatio said and she nodded. She sat forwards and then looked down at her left foot. "Are you okay?" He asked as he glanced over to her a few times.

"Yeah, I've just got a blister, I knew I shouldn't have worn these shoes without wearing them in." She said softly and Horatio nodded as she took her shoes off and then pulled a pair of her vans plimsolls from her handbag.

"You'll have to start wearing them for me to stretch them." She grinned up at Horatio and he chuckled.

"Good luck with that." He scoffed and she giggled.

"I would pay a lot of money to see you in high-heels." She grinned at him as she slipped the vans on.

"You would, would you?" He asked and she nodded with a cheeky smile.

"Do you know where my favourite dolly shoes have gone? The one's with the bow on the front, the black ones." She asked softly as she threw her heels into the back.

"I think I remember seeing them in the utility room, I can't be sure though." He said softly and she nodded.

"I wonder what they're doing in there…" Zoë chuckled as she looked out of the window. They remained silent for a few moments, mulling over the case until Zoë broke the silence with a smug grin. "Horatio…" she said as she looked round to him with a small smile and he gave her the go ahead for her question.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Has it occurred to you that you're actually a multi-millionaire now?" Zoë questioned and he looked at her and she saw his thought process while he looked at the road. He blinked a few times before the expression of realisation crossed his face.

"It has now." He said as he raised his eyebrows and looked over to her and she smiled. "Wow, I never thought I'd be a millionaire." He said a little confused by the thought of it.

"Neither." She shrugged as she looked back out of the front window. "You'll get used to it. You'll soon stop all the accounting and stuff and just spend."

"May I ask how you have so much money in the first place?" Horatio questioned curiously. '_Why have I never actually asked, I bet it's inheritance.'_ He thought to himself.

"You may ask how _we_ have so much money. Yes you may, we have so much money because I inherited a lot from my family. I inherited a stack load from my parents, who were rich themselves. Mum had thousands, if not a few million tucked away in a secret bank account. I can't quite remember how much, but she inherited that from her parents. My father was stinking rich, he practically rolled in money. I do think that some of the money was from selling drugs, I wouldn't have put that past him. None of it went to his side of the family as he disowned them when he was in his mid-teens. I never really found out why, but apparently he does have some family somewhere in the world. I'd never get in contact with them though. The rest of it was from David and Jen – they were also very rich, mainly because David also inherited a lot from my grandparents who had millions. Jen was also from a wealthy family and combining both their riches and having it given to me when they died made me richer. Since then it's just been building really, I never really touched it until I moved here to start a new life." She said softly and he nodded in understanding. He knew that the money would have come from those sorts of lines. He smiled at her and then got out after he parked up and they walked inside. They interrogated the bus driver, Mr Rice, but he didn't give them anything. Once they were done Horatio walked into his office as Zoë walked into the lab to meet with the others.

"Have we got anything?" Zoë questioned.

"Nope, we can't tell if the car or lorry hit our vic." Walter sighed as he looked up at her.

"It might not be a lorry that hit our vic." Eric said quietly as he pulled up the route the bus driver was taking.

"I've already checked the route, he passes there once, on the wrong side to where the vic was hit and he had a bus full of kids who would have seen something." Zoë said softly and Eric nodded as he exhaled.

"I'm going with anything at the moment, Zoë." Eric sighed.

"I know sweetie and I think that's what we need to do, but we've checked that avenue, you can re-check if you like, I really don't mind." She said as she walked up to Eric and looked down at the evidence he had in front of him. She frowned when she looked down at the bloody evidence. "That blood still hasn't coagulated, Eric." Zoë said as she looked down at it and he shook his head. She stepped back as she thought to herself. "I'll be back." She said as she walked out and Eric quickly followed her.

"Where are you going? What are you thinking?" Eric questioned as he frowned and walked down the hall with her.

"I only have an idea at the moment, Alexx will be able to confirm." She said with a tone of determination. Eric remained silent and allowed Zoë to think clearly before they walked into the autopsy room. Alexx looked up at them both with an easy expression as both Zoë and Eric stopped by the table. "Alexx, have you got anything for us?" Zoë questioned as she looked down at the mangled young male and placed her hands on her hips.

"Yes, quite a lot actually." She said as both Eric and Zoë moved to stand opposite Alexx at the side of the table. "First of all, I found some paint in his scalp." She said as she handed the pot to Eric just as Horatio walked in, silently as he fiddled with his sunglasses. Zoë took a quick look at the paint before looking back to Alexx.

"Can you tell me if he had osteoporosis?" Zoë questioned and Alexx looked at her shocked as she nodded.

"Yes, he did. How did you know that?" She questioned and Horatio tilted his head at Zoë and placed his hands on his hips to give her his full attention.

"Well, you were talking about massive trauma and for his body to be looking like that, a car would have had to have been travelling at around 90mph, maybe more and a larger lorry or truck at half the speed give or take a few mph. There is no way a vehicle could travel around the corner next to where our vic was found–" Zoë was talking.

"Of course, why didn't we see this before?" Eric questioned as he cut her off and looked at her.

"I'm not finished, anyway… the blood from out victim wasn't clotting and that is a symptom of haemophilia, isn't it?" Zoë questioned and Alexx nodded. "Well, I remembered an article that I had read about there being a possible correlation between haemophilia and osteoporosis, so I had a guess that our vic suffered with both and the vehicle wasn't travelling as fast as we'd first thought. I don't think a car hit our victim because it would have had to be travelling around 50mph and that's still too fast for the bend, it would have crashed and there was no car or evidence of a recent crash, so I think that a larger vehicle hit our vic at about 25-30 mph." She said with a sweet smile. All looked at her quite shocked, but all very impressed. She didn't think of it as impressive, it was just a spot of luck in her eyes.

"You have some brains baby girl. You didn't even need me, that's what I had to tell you, just without the technical stuff about the speed of the vehicles." Alexx said as she placed her hands on her hips and continued to stare at Zoë shocked. She smiled at them all sweetly and shrugged.

"Anyway, let's get that looked at Eric, and I think it probably came from the bus our bus driver was driving… I think you were right to want to look over his route again, but I can't be sure." She said and he nodded and then walked out with the paint.

"I'm heading back to the crime scene to look at something, we missed something." Horatio said and she nodded.

"I'll join if you don't mind." She said softly and he nodded with a gentle smile.

"Thank you Alexx, see you later." Zoë said with a sweet smile.

"See you both later." Alexx said as she looked back down to the victim.

XXXXXXXX

"What do you think we missed?" Zoë questioned Horatio once they were in the car and nearing the scene.

"You'll see." Horatio said softly and she nodded and quietened down. They got out of the hummer once there and walked over to the front of the bus. Both began to study it, but it was clean.

"This bus couldn't have been the thing to hit him, there's not a speck of blood on the front." She said as she looked at Horatio and placed her hands on her hips. Horatio nodded and then looked up at the windscreen and tapped at his ID badge. He looked back down to the floor while Zoë continued to study him, she knew he was thinking of something.

"Wait here a moment, Zoë." He said as he turned and walked over to the door of the bus and got on, he sat in the drivers' seat and looked down at where the body was found. He frowned for a moment and then looked over at Zoë who was standing in front of the bus, looking around.

"Come here, Zoë." Horatio called and she climbed up onto the bus after walking over to the doors. "Sit here, I'm about the drivers height, if you sit on my lap, you will be too." He said and she sat on his lap and glanced back to him with a mild frown.

"You aren't just being cheeky, are you?" She asked and he shook his head in all seriousness. She then looked out of the windscreen as he gestured for her to look in a specific direction. Zoë looked down at the bushes and grassy area where the body was found.

"I can't see where the body was laying." Zoë said as she glanced to Horatio and then back down to the ground.

"No, he couldn't have seen the body, he would have had to have known the body was there. If the road was on a hill, then fair enough, he would have seen the body when approaching, but it's not." Horatio said and Zoë quickly got up off him and looked down at Horatio with a deep disgusted frown.

"It was him; he was playing us all along." Zoë said and Horatio nodded as he stood up with a determined expression.

"Let's get that son of a bitch." Horatio growled and then walked off the bus after Zoë. Zoë then took another close look at the front of the bus.

"Horatio, come here please." She asked and he walked over and looked at where she was shining her torch.

"That is blood." Horatio said as he looked at her and she nodded.

"He must've cleaned it, I'm not surprised we didn't find that earlier, it's right in there." Zoë said and Horatio nodded. She quickly got a swab of the blood. They both then quickly rushed back and into the interrogation room after Zoë handed Walter the sample of blood from the front of the bus.

"We know you killed him, Mr Rice." Zoë said firmly as they walked in.

"What? No? I just found him!" The man insisted as he shook his head and pleaded them both.

"No you didn't, all the evidence is pointing towards you. Where did you pick your bus up from and where is your first destination?" Zoë pressed as she leant on the desk.

"I didn't kill that man." Mr Rice pleaded just as Zoë's phone bleeped at her. She pulled it out and read the text: "_Z, the paint chip that was found in the vics head came from the bus, it's also the vics blood you found. The tyre treads are also a match to the buses tyres. E." _She read the text under Eric's name and then frowned dangerously at the suspect. She showed Horatio the message too while she continued to make eye contact with the suspect, giving him a sinister glare.

"You better start talking." Horatio growled as he looked at the man with his intense stare as he handed the phone back to Zoe. The man then confessed and gave them the information, Zoë stood back and looked up at Horatio, allowing him to take charge of the situation.

"To get from where you picked your bus up to the first destination you would have had to have travelled along that road." Horatio said and the suspect nodded as he looked down at the table.

"He came out of no-where, I tried to brake. I really did." He said as he shook his head and both Horatio and Zoë glared at him as he looked back up at them. "It was an accident, you have to believe me!" He begged.

"Hiding the body and lying to us was no accident." Horatio said remarkably calmly.

"If you had have reported this, you wouldn't be going down for murder and obstruction of police justice." Zoë growled at him.

"Why did you move his body?" Horatio questioned as he began to fiddle with his sunglasses.

"Because, I could then claim that I found the body on my route." He swallowed as he looked down.

"You did it so you'd look innocent, didn't you?" Zoë growled and he nodded as he looked back down, it was clear that he felt very guilty for the whole situation. "If you had have left the body where it was and didn't report it, we probably wouldn't have found you, or so easily anyway." She said as she tilted her head.

"Did you wash the bus?" Horatio asked and he nodded.

"Straight after I moved the man I went to wash it, then carried on with my normal routine as if nothing had happened." He said quietly as he spoke to the table.

"We don't even know who that young man is! We don't even have his name!" Zoë growled at him and he sat back and looked genuinely sorry as he furrowed his eyebrows. "He probably has a family out there waiting for him! They probably expect him to walk through their front door any minute!" Zoë growled again as she leant on the table and glared at him harshly.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He begged as Horatio gestured for the officers to take him away. The officers quickly got up and walked over to collect the man, he silently walked out.

"It's okay sweetheart, we'll identify him and we'll find his family, don't worry." Horatio assured her as he rubbed her back. She nodded and then pulled him in for a hug as she placed her head against his chest. "It'll be fine." Horatio assured her again as he rubbed her back lightly while she took a few deep breaths.

"I'm going to go and see Alexx." She said as she pulled away and Horatio nodded at her with a gentle, sweet expression.

"Okay, are you sure you're okay?" Horatio asked and she nodded after taking another deep breath.

"I'm good." She said with a smile as she pushed the case away mentally. He nodded and then walked out with her.

"Come and find me in 20 minutes, we'll then head home." Horatio said softly and she nodded with a gentle, easy smile. She then briskly walked away and down to autopsy.

"Hey Alexx, have you been able to identify him?" Zoë questioned as soon as she entered the room and saw Alexx pushing the body into the cold storages.

"Yes, this is Oben Treamer, I managed to identify him with previous injuries and a quick call to the local hospital." Alexx said softly as she stood back up and turned to Zoë with a gentle smile. She saw the immediate relief in Zoë's eyes as Zoë visibly relaxed.

"Thank you Alexx, you're an absolute star." Zoë said softly as she placed one hand on her hip.

"You're the star Zoë, I've underestimated you all this time. How you deduced all of that from what you did, I'm still shocked baby girl." She smiled sweetly at Zoë looked down shyly.

"Thanks Alexx, but it was just a stroke of luck." She smiled softly as she looked back up at Alexx.

"Well, you're welcome down here to help me out anytime you want, I could use someone with brains like you." She smiled and Zoë chuckled lightly as a bright smile appeared.

"Thanks Alexx, but I think I'm better suited to evidence and arguments with suspects. The deceased don't argue back." Zoë smiled softly and Alexx chuckled as she nodded and placed her hand on her hip and tilted her head at Zoë.

"Okay baby girl." Alexx smiled and she then nodded.

"Thank you again Alexx, I'll have someone notify his family." Zoë said softly and Alexx nodded. Zoë then turned and walked out with a smile on her face and had a patrol car go out to the family home and notify them of the death.

Zoë then made her way to Horatio's office and entered after knocking. "His name was Oben Treamer, he still lived with his parents even though he was 26 because his mother was too afraid to let him live on his own with his serious medical conditions." Zoë said as she slowly strolled over to his desk where he was sat finishing one last piece of paper work.

"At least we found his family." Horatio said softly and Zoë nodded with a gentle smile as Horatio put his pen down and then pushed the file away having finished with it. He stood up and walked around the desk to embrace her in a warm hug.

"Right, off home and then a long drive a head of me." She smiled sweetly and then linked arms with Horatio. They walked out together and headed home.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay to drive? Are you feeling stressed at all?" Horatio asked softly as they drove along the road on their way home.

"I'm really good thank you Horatio, I'm happy that we found his killer and that we found his family. I'm not stressed and I wouldn't make the drive up to New York if I was, you know that." She said softly and Horatio nodded, he felt a little bit better about it, but still wasn't convinced.

"Promise me that you're not stressed though, please?" Horatio asked as he glanced over to her.

"I promise you Horatio, I do feel fine, I'm not stressed." She said softly and he nodded, finally happy.

"Shall we stop off at the shop before we get home?" Horatio asked and she nodded. She brought energy drinks and food for the trip. "Are you sure you're okay to drive all that way?" Horatio asked.

"Yes, it's not the first time I've done a shift and then driven all that distance anyway." Zoë said softly and Horatio nodded as he looked out of the front window at the road. She could see that he really wasn't easy with it. "Don't worry about me handsome, I'll be fine." Zoë said softly and he nodded as he pressed his lips together. They arrived home and Zoë transferred the bag of snacks and food into her car and then walked in with Horatio. She quickly showered and then changed her clothes and then put her overnight bag in the back of her car.

"I'll be back Sunday handsome, I'll call you when I get there, when I leave there and when I'm back in Miami, okay?" She said as she placed her hand on the side of his face and lightly ran her thumb over his cheek.

"I want you to call me every hour, I don't care if it's 3 in the morning. I want a call every hour or I will drive up and find you. What time do you expect to arrive at Joe's?" He asked as he placed his hands on her waist.

"Okay, every hour. I should get there by tomorrow afternoon if the traffic is good, but you'll know exactly where I am with those hourly updates." She said with a small smile and he nodded.

"I want hourly updates when you're on your way back too, okay?" Horatio asked and she nodded.

"Stop worrying, I managed to drive all the way up there when you faked your death and nothing bad happened, so now I'm not stressed and you haven't faked your death, I think this journey is in my favour, don't you?" She asked with a small smile. He exhaled and pressed his lips together.

"That doesn't make me feel any better, Zoë." He grumbled lightly as he raised his eyebrows at her.

"I'm a big girl, Horatio." She smiled at him and he nodded as he exhaled again and began to lightly rub her sides. "Hourly updates, safe driving… I'll be fine. Stop your panicking and enjoy this weekend without me here. You can do what you want. If you find that you're struggling to sleep, hug my pillow, it does kind of work." She grinned brightly at him as she placed her other hand flat against his chest. She could feel his heart beating a little faster and harder than normal, so she knew he was actually worrying.

"I want you here though." He said softly as he tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows.

"I know, I will miss you as soon as I pull off that drive, I know I will. I haven't been apart from you in a very long time." She said softly and he nodded with a gentle expression.

"No crying at the wheel either. I will know if you're crying or if you have been crying, okay?" Horatio questioned and she nodded with a light giggle.

"I won't cry. How will you know anyway? Have you installed a camera in my car?" She questioned with a cheeky grin as she raised her eyebrows. '_It really wouldn't surprise me if he had.'_ Zoë thought to herself.

"No, I've not gone that far… but I can always hear it in your voice if you're about to cry, if you're crying or if you've cried recently… your speech pattern also changes very slightly." He said as he placed a hand on his hip after removing it from her waist.

"Alright Mr CSI." She grinned at him and he chuckled lightly as he tilted his head more as his eyes drank in her eyes as much as they could. "I need to be off now, I will see you Sunday afternoon/evening. I love you so much." She said as she pulled him closer by the lapels of his jacket.

"I love you so much too." He said softly before he placed an affectionate kiss on her lips. She kissed him back, equally as affectionate. She then pulled back slightly and smiled up at him with her nose basically touching his.

"No wild parties when I'm gone." She said with a grin as she looked into his eyes, she saw his worry and felt really bad. '_Why does he worry so much?'_ She asked herself.

"I'll cancel the invites now then." He replied with a bright, amused grin tugging at his lips as he rubbed her nose with his and she giggled.

"Okay, I've got to go now. Have a good weekend handsome." She said before she kissed him one last time and then pulled away from him with a sweet smile.

"You too sweetheart, drive safely." He reiterated.

"I will." She smiled as she picked up her handbag.

"Have you got your phone charger and car adapter?" He questioned and she nodded. "Inhaler?" He asked and she nodded again.

"And a picture of my handsome husband." She grinned as she opened the door. He chuckled and then stood at the door as he watched her walk over to her car. She got into the car and drove off. Horatio closed the door and walked back through the house to the study. '_I may as well do some work, there's nothing else to do.'_ He thought to himself. He sat down at the desk and lifted the laptop lid to see a post-it note on the screen.

"No working, enjoy yourself! I love you, Z." He read aloud and then smiled to himself. '_What else can I do though?'_ He thought to himself. He got up and walked into the living room and put the TV on and watched a documentary about prisons in other countries. '_TV is so boring without Zoë.'_ He thought as he got back up and made himself a cup of coffee. He sat back down in the living room with the coffee and stared at the TV screen, he already wished Zoë would turn around and come back. '_I could go for a run I suppose?'_ He thought to himself and then finished his coffee and put the mug away in the dishwasher just as his phone beeped at him.

"_Are you bored yet?"_ He chuckled when he read the text from Zoë.

"_Don't text when driving! Yes, I am, I've also seen the note you left on the laptop - I love you too." _He replied back with a secret smile.

"_I'm not driving, I'm just filling up the petrol tank. Ah good, I assume that you're abiding by the notes commands then?"_ She replied.

"_I'll let you off then. Yes, I am. I'm just about to go for a run, but it won't be the same without my wife running in front of me in tight clothing."_ Horatio replied and she chuckled as she walked back to her car after paying in the shop.

"_You'll probably concentrate more on the running instead of my backside that way. I'm off again, I'll ring you later. I love you, don't push yourself too much xx."_ She replied and Horatio smiled and then put his phone down and changed into his running gear. He picked his phone back up and put it in his pocket and then walked down and out of the house and onto the beach to begin his run. '_I wish I had used the treadmill now.'_ He thought 15 minutes later and then turned and began to jog back. He got back and had a shower before changing into jogging bottoms and a t-shirt just as his phone rang.

"Hey handsome" Zoë smiled as she walked from a public restroom to her car.

"Hello beautiful, is everything okay?" He asked softly.

"Everything is great, just the first update for you. I'm alive and well and my period seems to be slowing down." She smiled as she climbed into her car.

"That's nice to know." He replied and she chuckled.

"You'll get period updates too, you know." She grinned as she sat back in her seat.

"I look forward to them." Horatio said unenthusiastically.

"You wanted updates, you never specified what the updates were to be about." She said as she pulled a packet of crisps from the seat beside her.

"You've got me." He said as he sat back down on the bed.

"What are you up to then? Pulling your hair out yet, or have you given in and done some work?" She asked softly.

"I've actually been for a run after watching a little bit of TV." He smiled smugly.

"Wow, you really are doing well then. Are you naked?" She questioned and he began to chuckle.

"No, I'm not naked, I've just had a shower and now I'm in jogging bottoms and a t-shirt." He replied.

"Can you get naked? I can access the CCTV footage from my phone…" she said as she bit her lip and then heard him exhale a small chuckle and she did herself.

"No, you've got to concentrate on driving, not watching me potter around the house naked." He said softly.

"I know." She replied unenthusiastically. "Anyway handsome, I should be off, I'll call you again in about an hour." She said softly.

"Okay beautiful, speak then, safe drive, I love you." He said softly and she smiled.

"I love you too." She replied before hanging up and then igniting the engine and pulling off after she had her seatbelt done up. He got up with a smile on his face and changed the sheets and bedding before putting the old set in the wash. He then ran the hoover over the upstairs carpet and the living room and study carpet and washed the tiled floors. '_That is everything I can possibly do… I don't want to watch TV either, she won't know if I do some work, will she?'_ He thought to himself as he walked through to the study and sat himself down with a coffee. He flicked the laptop on and then put the password in.

"Wrong password?" Horatio asked himself when the notice flashed up on the screen. '_She's changed the password, hasn't she?'_ Horatio thought to himself. He sat back and rang her.

"Hello?" She asked as she answered on the speakers.

"Hello beautiful, it's Horatio." He said softly.

"Hey gorgeous, what's up?" She asked softly.

"Have you changed the password on the laptop?" Horatio asked and then heard her stifle a small giggle.

"Not at all." She said sarcastically.

"Zoë-Mae…" Horatio said lowly and she giggled louder. "What is it?" Horatio asked softly with a smile on his face.

"You're a CSI, work it out." She said softly.

"Zoë, please don't play games." He said softly with a light chuckle.

"You should be using this time to relax, go outside and sit in the shade with a book or something, you work too hard as it is, I'm a handful as well, you've finally got some time and space to yourself, use it wisely because I'll be back before you know it." She said softly.

"I want to use my time working, Zoë." Horatio said softly.

"Oh Horatio, you're impossible. I changed it so you'd be deterred from working as I want you to enjoy yourself and relax. I also wanted to know when you got fed up of not working, and to get the password, you'd have to call me." Zoë said warmly with a light sigh.

"Please just tell me what the password is, I'm a CSI, not a mind-reader." Horatio said warmly as he looked at the laptop and then listened to Zoë sigh.

"The password is a word that I use all the time." She said softly.

"Oh gosh, Horatio?" Horatio questioned and she began to laugh again.

"I believe that's 3 words… Try again." She said softly.

"Chocolate?" Horatio questioned.

"Nope, do you want another clue?" She asked.

"Please." Horatio said softly.

"Goodnight…" She said softly before hanging up.

"Zoë?" Horatio questioned. '_Goodnight?_' He thought to himself when he realised that she'd hung up. He typed in 'handsome' and the computer logged him on. '_She's the impossible one.'_ Horatio thought to himself with a small smile and then began to work. He worked into the night, forgetting about dinner while Zoë called him every hour. Zoë phoned at midnight.

"Hey handsome, are you in bed yet?" She asked softly.

"Er, I was on my way up." Horatio said softly as he frowned at the clock, realising how long he'd been working.

"Horatio! You're still working, aren't you?" She questioned.

"I may have forgotten about the time." He said quietly.

"This is why I didn't want you to work. Dare I ask if you've actually eaten dinner?" Zoë asked as she sighed.

"I may have forgotten about that too." Horatio said quietly again.

"Horatio! You are so in for it when I get back. Get off that computer and eat something before you go to bed." She said firmly.

"Okay, okay, the laptop is turning off." Horatio said smoothly with a small smile, just happy to hear her voice again, even if she was ordering him about.

"It better be because I'll have Skyler turn it off otherwise." Zoë said softly and he smiled to himself as he put the laptop lid down.

"How is the drive going?" Horatio asked softly trying to divert her annoyance.

"It's going well, definitely making lots more progress than I first thought." She said softly, calming down considerably.

"You are driving safely, aren't you?" Horatio questioned.

"Yes, but I may be pushing the speed limit a little, but I'm driving safely." She said honestly.

"Do not go over the speed limit, they are there for a reason." Horatio warned.

"I'm only exceeding them by like 5mph, you know I can drive well at high speeds anyway."

"Yes, but it's dark." Horatio said smoothly.

"Night-time driving is good, you don't get as many twats on the road." She said as she relaxed back in the car, speaking to him over the speaker phones.

"Language, Zoë." Horatio lightly scolded.

"I'm sorry, but you have to agree." She said softly.

"I agree, but you can use different language to describe them." Horatio said softly.

"Stop diverting me from my annoyance about you not eating and not being in bed yet." She said on the phone and he chuckled.

"I'm in the kitchen now making some toast, okay?" He said softly.

"Okay." She said happily.

"You better eat a proper meal tomorrow though, or I really will make life hell for you on Sunday." She said softly and he chuckled. "Before you say it, a sandwich is not a proper meal." She said with a tone of firmness and sarcasm which caused him to chuckle again. "How did you ever live before living with me? How do you know how to cook if you hardly ever cooked?" Zoë questioned.

"I'm not sure." Horatio said softly and she chuckled. "How are you feeling? You're not tired, are you?" Horatio asked.

"Nope, not one bit." She grinned and he could hear the energy in her voice.

"Will you stop for a rest soon though?" Horatio asked.

"Yes, I'll stop for an hour around 5am." She said softly.

"Okay, well, ring me before you have a nap please." Horatio said softly.

"I will, but I'm not ringing you every hour until then, the next call you will get will be at 5am, you need rest too." She said softly.

"Zoë… we agreed, every hour." Horatio said softly but she could hear that he was a little displeased.

"Horatio, I'm not disturbing you when you're asleep. I'll be fine handsome, stop worrying." She assured him.

"I don't care, I want you to call me. It'll be good practise for when we have a baby anyway, we'll be up every couple of hours then anyway." Horatio said softly.

"Horatio, I'm not ringing you until 5am. I will be fine, okay? I'll send you some texts, but I'm not ringing." She said softly and Horatio sighed.

"Okay, but make sure you do text." Horatio said firmly.

"I will, I should let you go now, your toast is done." She said softly when she heard the ping of the toaster.

"Okay sweetheart, I'll speak to you in the morning, drive safe beautiful." Horatio said softly.

"I will, have a good sleep and don't worry about me. Sweet dreams, handsome." She said softly. They hung up together and Zoë carried on driving along the long, lonely road. She seemed pretty content with her music blasting though.

Horatio was woken at 5am by his phone ringing and he answered it quickly and spoke with Zoë. Once they'd hung up, he laid back down and fell back into a light sleep. He was woken an hour and a half later by Zoë ringing again to say that she was on her way again and that she was feeling good, Horatio reiterated that he wanted hourly updates from then on. He soon got up and went for a short run on the treadmill and then had a shower. He relaxed for 30 minutes in front of the TV before he got up with a coffee and began to work on the computer again. He answered his phone that early afternoon.

"Hey handsome, I'm in New York now, all safe and in one piece." She said softly.

"Excellent, how far from Joe's are you?" He asked softly.

"About 30 minutes now, it won't take long. Then I'm going for a shower and then I am having one very long sleep." She chuckled.

"You're not exhausted now, are you?" Horatio asked.

"No, I'm perfectly fine right now, I just know that when my head hits that pillow I will be out of it for a fair few hours so you won't get anything from me." She said smoothly.

"Okay sweetheart, just ring me when you arrive at Joe's okay?" Horatio asked softly.

"I will, anyway, I'll let you get on, speak later. I love you." She said softly and he smiled to himself again.

"I love you too, speak later." He said and then hung up with her and got back to work.

45 minutes later, his phone began to ring. He looked at the number with lowered eyebrows. '_Perhaps she's calling from Joe's landline, it's a New York number.'_ He thought to himself.

"Hello?" He answered softly as he sat back.

"Hello, is this Horatio Caine?" An unfamiliar female voice asked.

"Yes, may I ask who this is?" Horatio asked.

"Sorry yes, I'm calling from New York Hospital, Queens, are you the husband of Zoë Caine?" She asked softly and Horatio sat forwards.

"Yes, is she okay?" Horatio asked immediately as his heart began to really pound in his chest.

"Zoë has been involved in a road traffic collision, she's currently in a critical state, is it possible for you to come up? I understand that you live in Miami." She said softly.

"I'll be on the next flight up, is she okay? Was anyone else hurt?" Horatio questioned as he rose to his feet.

"No-one else was involved, the car collided with a building that was empty at the time. She's alive but in critical condition. I suggest you inform any other family and friends as we aren't sure of the outcome at this moment in time. We advise that you make your way here quickly." She said smoothly and Horatio's heart felt like it had stopped.

"Is anyone with her?" Horatio questioned.

"No, she was found alone." The woman said softly.

"I'll be there in 5 hours." He said before hanging up with his heart in his throat. He swallowed and then got up and walked out after picking his keys, wallet and passport up. He didn't even bother turning the lights or laptop off. He got into his car and dialled Zoë's number in hope that she would answer but it went through to voicemail. He sat in the seat and felt a massive pit in his stomach form as he began to take deep breaths to try and calm himself.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, just wanted to note that this****_ isn't_**** another long hospital story, it's quite different. Actually, it's not even a short hospital story, I hope you enjoy. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

He pulled his phone back out and dialled for Joe, but also didn't get an answer. He pulled off the drive fast and put his foot to the floor. '_No! This can't have happened! She was so close! She's a good driver, how did she crash into a building?!'_ Horatio thought to himself as he ran a hand through his hair. '_I can't lose her! I can't, she's all I've got and all I ever will have.'_ Horatio thought as he swallowed with his heart was in his throat, he didn't think he could even talk but knew that he had to contact someone to inform them of what was going on. He then plugged his phone into the car speakers and phoned Eric. Eric quickly answered.

"Delko" he said sleepily as he exhaled and laid back in his sofa and closed his eyes, as he was disturbed during a nap.

"Eric, it's Horatio. I've… I've been told to inform friends and family of a situation that has just come around." Horatio exhaled and Eric sat up, he could hear the hurt in Horatio's voice as well as his urgency.

"H, what's wrong?" Eric questioned when he heard the break in Horatio's voice. Eric was now wide awake, there was nothing to get him back to sleep again, but he knew that it was something to do with Zoë, it was the only thing that could upset Horatio.

"Zoë's been involved in a car crash, she's critical and they don't know if she's going to make it. I'm on my way up to New York now. I may not return to work on Monday, so I'll need you to cover for me, please." Horatio asked quietly as he exhaled and ran a fist through his hair before hitting the steering wheel once.

"H, I'm so sorry. Of course I'll cover. She'll be okay Horatio, she's strong, she's really strong. Please let me know when you find anything out. My thoughts are with you both." Eric said softly as he stared blinking rapidly at the wall opposite him.

"Thank you Eric, I should be there in 4 or 5 hours, I'll let you know." Horatio tried to keep his voice smooth but Eric could tell that Horatio was going crazy, he knew Horatio was deeply hurt and panicking a lot.

"Thank you H, shall I inform Alexx?" Eric questioned lightly.

"Please Eric, thank you." Horatio said softly.

"Of course, don't worry H, she'll be alright." Eric swallowed as he got up off the sofa. They hung up and Horatio threw his phone into the passenger seat before he ran a fist through his hair.

"No! You cannot take her from me!" Horatio shouted as he hit his steering wheel and looked up at the sky. "You cannot take her from me, please. She's all I have, this is not her time! She's not yours to take! She's mine, she always will be mine!" Horatio shouted up at the sky as he drove faster with his heart beating wildly. His hands were trembling on the wheel, through fear, anger and utter hurt. He raced through the traffic, safely but urgently. He pulled up in the car park at the airport and got out with his phone and keys and walked into the airport. He marched up to the desk with sweaty palms as his hands continued to tremble slightly.

"I need your next flight to New York, now please." Horatio said firmly as he raised his eyebrows.

"Let me take a look sir." The attendant said softly as he looked at the computer. Horatio pressed his lips together and watched the attendant look at the computer. It felt like 30 minutes had passed as Horatio continued to stand, staring at the attendant. "There is a flight boarding now, but there is only one seat left." He said as he looked up at Horatio.

"I'll take it." Horatio said as he handed the attendant his card and passport. Horatio watched the attendant book him all in but he could feel his impatience boiling. He just wanted to be on the plane so he could see Zoë.

"Thank you sir, if you'd make your way to the gate now, the flight will be leaving soon." The attendant said softly as he handed Horatio the passport, card and boarding pass and Horatio nodded and then walked away with the ticket in his hand. He rushed over to the gate and boarded the plane. He sat down in economy class and put his head in his hands after he'd done his seatbelt up. He took a few deep breaths and then looked down as he clasped his hands together. He just stared at his wedding ring while he tried to control his breathing. '_If I don't calm down, people will think that I'm nervous for another reason.'_ Horatio thought to himself as he sat back up and placed his head against the back of the seat as he closed his eyes and placed his hands flat on his thighs.

"Nervous flyer?" A middle-aged woman asked as she sat next to Horatio. Horatio opened his eyes and glanced over to her as she sat down in the seat next to him. She was a middle-aged red-head. She wasn't skinny, but she wasn't large, but it was evident that she enjoyed her food.

"No." Horatio replied as he glanced to her before he looked away and out of the window. He then realised how rude he was and rubbed his forehead as he briefly closed his eyes. "I'm sorry ma'am" Horatio apologised as he looked back round to her and she nodded with gentle brown eyes, but they weren't the brown colour that Zoë's were. Zoë's glistened, they were bright. The red-haired woman had very dark brown eyes, they also seemed black when they light didn't catch them. Horatio clasped his hands back together in his lap as he looked down at them, not only feeling like his heart was being torn from his chest and his brain running after it, but he also felt bad for snapping at an innocent woman who was just checking on him.

"Don't worry, you've got nothing to worry about. I've made this trip hundreds of times before and never had a problem." She said sweetly. Horatio looked back up at her, his eyes briefly met hers but he quickly looked back down and pressed his lips together.

"It's not the flight I'm worried about." Horatio mumbled as he looked back out of the window at the tarmac below them. He didn't want to be talking with a stranger, he just wanted to be left alone in his own world so he could focus on getting to Zoë quicker.

"Sorry, can we get this gentleman a drink?" The red-haired woman asked a flight attendant as the attendant strolled past. Horatio quickly looked back round to the both of them with furrowed eyebrows, becoming a little frustrated.

"I do not need a drink, but thank you very much." Horatio said firmly yet politely as he looked up to the attendant.

"Are you okay sir?" The attendant asked warmly as she tilted her head.

"Yes, I'm fine, please get on with your job so there isn't any delays." Horatio said and the attendant saw the fear and heartache in his eyes. She could also see that Horatio was becoming very frustrated. '_I just want silence, is that too much to ask?'_ Horatio thought to himself.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to calm down." The attendant asked softly with a gentle expression.

"My wife is lying in a hospital in New York right now in a critical condition. I need to be there with her, now. Asking me to calm down isn't going to be any good." Horatio said extremely calmly and the attendant nodded and left. Horatio sat back and rubbed his face with his left hand as he closed his eyes and exhaled heavily before he looked back out of the window while the red-haired woman just looked at him, feeling bad for making a fuss.

"I'm sorry, I got the wrong idea." The woman said as she blinked a few times at Horatio, he nodded at her and began to play with his wedding ring as he looked back down to his hands.

"How long have you been married?" She asked warmly.

"3 weeks today." Horatio said firmly as he continued to look down at his ring, just hoping that Zoë was okay.

"I'm so sorry." She said as she swallowed and pressed her lips together as she sat back and looked at the seat in front of her. '_She's going to be okay, she's strong, she'll get through this.' _Horatio thought to himself, trying to keep himself calm. "I bet she's lovely–" The woman began softly to try and engage in conversation.

"With all due respect ma'am, I really am not in the mind set for a conversation right now. I'm sorry." Horatio interrupted smoothly as he looked over to her, she nodded and then closed her mouth while she looked back to the seat in front of her. He relaxed a little as the plane began to move and he rubbed his face. He had a permanent frown upon his face as he watched the plane move while he looked out of the window. He couldn't help but let his mind wander.

'_I should have gone with her… I should have driven. What if she blacked out at the wheel and that is what caused the collision? She could have blacked out because she was stressed from exhaustion? She didn't sound tired or stressed though, but she could have blacked out. She's a fantastic driver, she wouldn't have crashed for any other reason. If I had driven, this wouldn't have happened and she wouldn't be fighting for her life. She was happy, she was excited to see Joe, how could this have happened? What if she fell asleep at the wheel? I could have stopped that, if she dies, her death will be on my hands. She can't die, she can't leave me. I'm certain I'd join her, I couldn't live without her, not after what we've been through together. This can't have happened, where's Joe? Why isn't he answering his phone? This isn't happening, not to my Zoë. I swore to protect her from everything!'_ He thought to himself and was then broken from his thoughts as he realised they were in the air and he was getting a waft of someone's feet. He could feel his heart in his throat again as he took a few gasps of air and looked down to his lap. He raised both hands to his face as he tried to compose himself, but the urge to shout and punch the seat in front of him was overwhelming. He took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes as he thought about the stench that was being emitted throughout the cabin. But that just made him feel even more empty and upset.

'_If Zoë were here, she'd be complaining right now, she'd have her hand on my thigh and looking up at me with those beautiful brown eyes and saying something cheeky that would embarrass me. She would have grabbed an attendant by now and asked for air freshener just like our journey home from our incredible honeymoon. Her scent would cover the foot odour though, her scent covers everything. She is everything. She can't be taken from me now, we had plans. Are you listening, Zoë? We have plans, you need to keep them with me. Don't do this to me beautiful because I won't be able to handle it. I need you with me, I need you by my side to fight the world we live in, to fight those criminals. I need you to make me feel human, I need to feel you holding me tight, I need your smile. I need you to calm me when I have nightmares, I need you to take those nightmares away.'_ He thought as he felt the lump in his throat widen. He continued to keep his eyes closed as he imagined her brilliant smile. He imagined the delicious kiss she left him with as well as her giggles on the phone. He could feel his heart melting just at the thought of it, but with each blissful memory he held onto, more hurt came when he thought about the reality of never seeing or experiencing it again.

'_What is it with our lives? Why do we attract such pain and misery? What have either of us done in our lives to deserve any of this? I can't think of what I've done to deserve it, and I know Zoë certainly doesn't deserve any of it. We were supposed to start trying for a baby this coming week, but we've even been denied that.'_ He thought as he shifted in the seat and felt himself nearly sticking to it. He shuddered slightly as he looked out of the window and tried to ignore his surroundings, but they were becoming harder to ignore.

_'You'd be complaining about the economy seats too, I think I'll do that for you sweetheart. But I'll wait until you're better, then I'll tell you about how small these seats are, how fake leather plastic is uncomfortable and sticky. I don't even know what my foot is in right now, she'd be having a panic attack right about now. She'd demand to be moved to first class, if they didn't let her she'd do it anyway. I am sure that if she was sitting in the seat next to me, she'd have a full on level 4 biohazard suit… sometimes I love your OCD, Zoë. It does make me laugh.'_ He thought but was then pulled from his thoughts as an attendant placed a plastic cup of water in front of him.

"Thank you." Horatio said softly as he looked up at the woman who gave him a sympathetic look. Everyone within the immediate surroundings could see just how distraught he was, it was evident how much pain he was in, not even he could hide it any longer.

"Is there anything else I can get you sir?" She asked softly.

"No thank you." He replied and she nodded. Horatio took a few sips of the water and then lost himself back in his thoughts.

_'A screaming baby, Zoë would be telling me that it would be something I'd have to get used to right now. I bet she'd find the mother and make sure she was taking care of that baby; I wouldn't put it past her. She's going to be fine, we will fulfil our life's plan, we will have our family. She's going to be a wonderful mother, she'll be the best mother any child could have anywhere, ever. She'll be a natural at all of this baby stuff, I know she will be, she'll have to teach me how to do it all I should think.'_ He was pulled from his thoughts again when the woman next to him gripped onto the arm rest, he could see her nails nearly piercing the plastic covering. He frowned mildly at her tense hands before looking up at her petrified facial expression.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" He asked and she nodded while she kept her eyes on the seat in front with a tense jaw. "You are a nervous flyer, aren't you?" Horatio asked and she nodded again as she glanced over to him.

"I try to convince myself that I'm not before each flight, but it never gets any easier." She said quietly as she looked over at him with her muscles tense and Horatio nodded with a warm expression.

"There really is nothing to worry about ma'am, the flight will be over very soon anyway." Horatio said smoothly.

"Do you know how many aircraft crash?" She questioned.

"A very low number, ma'am. A lot of people survive plane crashes too." He said softly as he stopped fiddling with his ring as she looked into his eyes, needing something to comfort her and found his warm eyes a warm welcome.

"How would you know that?" She questioned.

"Because I've been involved in a plane crash and after I decided to look up the statistics." Horatio said smoothly and her eyes widened as her frown became more frantic.

"That's not making me feel any better." She said and Horatio nodded.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but you don't have anything to worry about, I can assure you that." Horatio said softly and she took a deep breath. She sat back for a moment and blinked at the seat in front of her as she swallowed.

"Are you that Lieutenant Caine guy off the TV?" She questioned and he nodded. "I heard about your car crash, and I think that what you do is marvellous." She said softly and Horatio gave her a warm smile. "Are you and that Detective Chambers woman okay? It was plastered everywhere for a few days, the streets of Miami seemed to darken after that as crime rates seemed to sky rocket." She said softly.

"That Detective Chambers woman is now my wife. We both made recoveries." Horatio said softly as he sat back and looked to the seat in front of him.

"Congratulations and I'm sorry." She said softly and Horatio nodded as he exhaled. "I'm a journalist, I'm sorry I'm not a stalker or anything." She said softly and Horatio nodded.

"What takes you to New York?" Horatio asked softly as he looked back over to her.

"My son, he lives up there." She said softly and Horatio nodded. "Do you have children?" She asked and Horatio sighed. He sat back in his seat and took a deep breath and then shook his head. "You'll have them one day and then you're understand why I put myself through this so many times." She said softly and Horatio nodded.

"I think I already understand." Horatio said softly and she looked round to him with a curious frown.

"Very long story" he said quietly and the woman nodded when she saw him closing himself off as he lost himself back in his thoughts.

'_You can't take Zoë from me, we haven't had children, we've not properly lived our lives together yet, we need more time, please. Take me instead of her, please. She will get through this, she's my Zoë and she's the strongest person I've ever met. She's not going to let a car accident win, she'll fight. But she only keeps up that fighting spirit when I'm around, she doesn't believe she can fight when she's alone. I'm not there with her, what if she gives up because I'm not there? I wish this flight would hurry up! I need to be with my wife, I need to be with Zoë.'_ Horatio thought to himself but was once again pulled from his thoughts by the red-haired woman.

"Your wife will be fine, I'm sure of it." The woman said softly.

"Thank you, but the hospital staff seem to think differently." Horatio said quietly as he rubbed his forehead again as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

'_I'm not giving up on you though beautiful, I will stand by you even when those around you want to walk away, I will be there for you and I will stand by you through everything we have to face, even if it's a slow recovery, you'll do it sweetheart. I believe in you and I always will.'_ Horatio thought to himself and then felt the plane beginning to descend. He lifted his head again and opened his eyes as he glanced over to the red-haired woman.

"Are we landing?" Horatio questioned and the woman nodded as she pressed her lips into a hard line and glanced over to him as her grip of the arm rests tightened. "We'll be fine, trust me." Horatio assured her and she nodded, wanting to believe him. '_That was quicker than I thought actually. I thought the flight was going to feel like 40 hours rather than 4.'_ Horatio thought to himself as he exhaled a relieved sigh. Once they had landed, Horatio's head was still going places it didn't want to go. '_What if they tried calling me but my phone was off? What if she's worse?'_ He thought as he rushed through the airport. He shook his head and carried on, pushing the thoughts away. He tried calling Joe again when he got outside the airport and into a taxi and gave the driver his destination. '_Why is Joe not picking up? Was he involved in some way too?'_ Horatio questioned himself as he rubbed his forehead and sat back in the taxi.

"Could you please take me the quickest way and as fast as you can?" Horatio asked the driver firmly and he nodded and sped up. His phone began to receive the text messages that everyone had been sending him, a few from Alexx, one from Natalia, a few from Eric and a couple from various lab techs as well as Frank. He couldn't even focus enough to reply to any of them. Most were sending their love and best wishes. Horatio sat in silence in the back of the taxi and continued to think to himself. The driver could see that he was mentally hurt, he could see Horatio's hands trembling very slightly.

"That's $42" he said as he pulled up outside the hospital. Horatio just got out and dropped a load of notes into the drivers hand before he walked away.

"Sir, you've given me $70" he called loudly.

"Keep it" Horatio said loudly as he glanced back at him.

"Thank you!" The driver called and then put the money away as Horatio rushed into the hospital.

"Zoë Caine, she was admitted about 5 hours ago having been involved in a car accident, I'm her husband." Horatio said frantically as he reached the desk.

"One moment please sir." The young man said as he typed Zoë's name into the computer. "If you'd like to take a seat in the waiting room please sir, a doctor will be right with you." He said softly.

"Is she okay? Can I see her?" Horatio questioned with a frown, needing to know anything and everything.

"A doctor will be right with you, sir." He repeated and Horatio nodded and sighed as he walked away and ran a distressed hand through his hair. He walked into the waiting room and his hands began to tremble more. He sat down and leant forwards on his knees as he looked down at his clasped hands. He took a deep breath and then began to play with his wedding ring as his heartbeat increased in frequency and power.

'_Why won't they let me see her? Why won't they tell me that she's okay?'_ Horatio questioned himself. He looked up at the other family members of other patients, some seemed calm, others seemed just as distressed as him. He looked around to see if he could see Joe but he wasn't anywhere in sight. He exhaled and closed his eyes while he concentrated on fiddling with his wedding ring. All manner of things began to rush through his mind, things he never wanted to think about. His usual incredible patience hadn't shown that day, he just needed to know about Zoë and he needed to see her. '_What is taking this doctor so long?!'_ Horatio thought to himself as he looked back up and around to see the same people around him. He looked up just as a doctor walked in with a grey stethoscope around his neck.

"Mr Caine?" He asked as he looked around the room. Horatio quickly stood and looked at the doctor intensely as he nodded. Horatio took a deep breath expecting the doctor to say that he could see Zoë but instead his facial expression remained grim and grave.

"If you'd like to follow me, please?" He asked and Horatio quickly walked out with him, his heart rate had increased more, he could feel his hands trembling; fearing where the doctor was leading him. He only hoped that they were walking towards the cubicles where Zoë would be sitting up and making life difficult for staff, but they were walking in the opposite direction to the cubicles which pierced a hole in Horatio's core.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Horatio followed him through to a private room where the doctor slowly closed the door after Horatio had entered. Horatio could feel several holes being punched through in his heart because he knew deep down that he wasn't being taken to another room for nothing. Horatio noticed that the doctor had a clear bag in his hand and it seemed to have items inside but couldn't get close enough to see if they were Zoë's items. His heart sank as he felt a sharp kick in his stomach. The doctor gestured for the chair and Horatio slowly sat as he watched the doctor sit himself. He then felt a bigger hole forming and swallowing his insides up as he sat opposite the doctor. Horatio blinked rapidly, trying to read the doctors facial expression, but he couldn't tell what was to come, or he didn't want to see what was to come.

"Hi Mr Caine, I'm Doctor Ubitshi, I've headed the care for your wife, Zoë–" He began as he sat forwards on the chair and looked into Horatio's distraught eyes with soft brown eyes himself.

"Is she okay? Can I see her? I need to be with her." Horatio cut him off as he sat forwards and looked at the doctor intensely through his lashes. Horatio could feel his heart pushing the blood through his arteries at force, he could feel his chest thumping away. He studied the doctor as he blinked a few times and pressed his lips together as he took a deep breath.

"Sir, unfortunately your wife hasn't made it. She sustained major trauma to the head and chest, she lost too much blood and sustained a serious head injury that rendered her unable to breathe on her own or regulate some other vital bodily functions. I'm sorry, we did everything we could. We lost her about half an hour ago. These items were found on her when she was brought in, I'm sorry sir." He said softly and Horatio sat back and took a deep breath and looked at the doctor. '_What? No, he can't be talking about Zoë. Zoë can't… she can't have._' Horatio thought to himself as he stopped breathing for a moment. He just blinked at the doctor in disbelief. The doctor then held the bag out to Horatio, but he didn't make an effort to take it. Horatio just tilted his head at the doctor and then began to shake it.

"No, Zoë's a fighter, she can't have… she can't have died." Horatio said as he refused to believe it.

"Sir, anyone who sustained injuries to that extent would not have survived the night." The doctor said softly. Horatio remained silent for a few moments while he thought about the doctors' words. '_She's really gone?'_ Horatio asked himself, trying to get his head around it. He ran a shaky hand from his forehead to his chin quickly and then swallowed. He took a deep breath and looked down to the back before looking intensely bag up at the doctor. '_Is she gone? No, she can't have. She may have just been poisoned with Tetrodotoxin again? She's got to be alive.'_ Horatio thought to himself as he remained silent for a minute as he studied the grave expression on the doctors face.

"Can I see her?" Horatio questioned as the doctor handed him the clear bag once he finally reached out for it.

"You'll be allowed to see her in about half an hour, she is not presentable at this moment in time." The doctor said softly as he studied Horatio looking down at the bag. Horatio took a deep breath as he felt the smooth plastic beneath his fingertips. He looked past the bag at the blue carpet and exhaled.

"She was 28! It wasn't her time." Horatio said firmly as he looked up at the doctor with a pained expression, the doctor could see the hurt in Horatio's eyes.

"I'm sorry sir, we did do everything we could, we tried to keep her alive until you arrived, I tried resuscitating more than what we should, but she couldn't hold on." He said softly and Horatio nodded as he looked down at the bag once again and pressed his lips together. He studied the bag and the few belongings that was in there.

"Where's her phone?" Horatio questioned once he noticed it wasn't in the bag as he looked back up at the doctor.

"It wasn't found on her, it could still be at the site of the crash, they had to cut her out of the car, so the phone could be anywhere." The doctor said softly as Horatio reached in to see if he could find her rings or necklace.

"What about her rings? Her necklace, they aren't in here." Horatio said as he looked up at the doctor with a frown.

"We didn't find any rings on her, but her left hand was amputated at the scene and most of the skin was taken from her right hand, so it's possible that her rings are at the scene. They're still looking for her hand. The police will find them and will return them to you though. The necklace could have been pulled from her neck during the accident or even when emergency services freed her. She has received a severe trauma and the crash was high-speed. If anything else is found, it will be returned to you sir." The doctor said softly and Horatio nodded as he looked back down. '_She always has her phone on the phone holder in the car anyway, it could be anywhere in the wreck.'_ Horatio thought to himself.

"Thank you." Horatio said quietly as he tried to remain strong and the doctor nodded at him as Horatio glanced back up.

"I will come and find you when you can see her." The doctor said softly and Horatio nodded and then shook his hand and got up. He walked through to reception, clutching the bag tightly. He could already feel the cells in his body dying and knew it would only be a matter of time before his entire being was crushed and destroyed. The smell of disinfectant filled his nostrils as he passed a cleaner mopping the floor. He walked out to the entrance and let the bright sunlight flood his eyes, he put his head back against the wall as he leant against it and held the bag in his hand. He felt the cool air wisp past him. '_This isn't happening, is it? Have I been involved in the plane crash and am experiencing some sort of dream world, like after our car crash?'_ He asked himself, unsure if the situation was a reality. He continued to hold the bag tightly as he ran one hand through his hair. '_This isn't a dream-world, dream-worlds create situations that you want. This is the opposite of what I want. Perhaps it's a nightmare-ridden coma-induced world? I could be lying in a hospital bed right now just imagining this.'_ He thought to himself, he could feel himself losing touch with reality.

'_This is really happening, isn't it? Zoë's gone? She's really gone?'_ He asked himself as he took a few deep breaths. He pulled her purse out after a few minutes of deep breathing to keep himself calm.

_'And a picture of my handsome husband'_ echoed around his head as he pulled a photo of him out of her purse. He ran a finger over it and felt a slightly sticky texture. He then looked at his finger. '_She kissed it… she kissed the photo and her lip balm transferred.'_ Horatio thought to himself. He then put his finger to his lips. He exhaled violently and then took another very deep breath as he put the picture back. He then pulled one out of the both of them from her purse which was of them on the beach and another of them at their wedding and he felt a flood of emotion roll from his head to his toes.

'_Why?! Why take her?! She was mine!'_ Horatio screamed in his head. '_I wasn't there for her, I wasn't there to hold her hand when she needed me! I didn't even get to say goodbye to her!'_ He thought to himself as he ran his fingers over the two photos. He put them back in her purse and then felt the leather. He briefly looked up when an ambulance drove up to the entrance with its sirens blurting out. It silenced as it stopped and Horatio looked back down to the purse.

'_How am I going to tell everyone? Where is Joe? Why isn't he here? Why isn't he answering his phone?' _Horatio thought and then walked back in and over to reception after putting her purse back into the clear bag.

"Has a man been brought in under the name of Joseph Green, he's 28 years old. Was he brought in with Zoë Caine?" Horatio questioned.

"Sorry sir, we've got no record of a patient being admitted under his name. Mrs Caine was brought in alone." The receptionist said softly and Horatio nodded and pressed his lips together for a second.

"Thank you." He said before he walked away and pulled his phone out to see more text messages from Alexx and Eric. He exhaled and then dialled for Joe again, but once again didn't get any answer. He then walked over to a bench and sat down and looked at Eric's name in his phone. '_I have to tell them all.'_ Horatio thought to himself, he pressed the call button and then lifted the phone to his ear. He shook his head as his hands trembled, he didn't know what to think, all he could feel was emptiness, all he could feel was hurt.

"Hey H, what's going on? Alexx is here with me and she wants to know too." Eric said immediately. Eric heard Horatio take a deep breath. Horatio looked down to the floor and briefly closed his eyes as he rubbed his forehead. "Is everything okay H?" Eric questioned and Alexx looked at him, both of their hearts were racing, they were both very panicked and worried. Eric listened to Horatio exhale as he sat back on the bench.

"She didn't make it Eric." Horatio exhaled as he rubbed his face with his free hand and looked up at the sky.

"What? No, you're… you're messing with me." Eric exhaled a small nervous sigh as he frowned at Alexx.

"I'm not, they've just informed me that she didn't make it. They're just prepping her body so I can see her." Horatio said softly and Eric froze and remained silent until Alexx snatched the phone from his hand. Eric's mouth had fallen open as he exhaled heavily. He just stared blankly at the kitchen wall while he took shallow breaths.

"Horatio, it's Alexx, please tell me that Eric's reaction isn't what I think it's about." She said and Horatio sighed as he leant forwards once more and swallowed.

"She didn't make it Alexx, I'm sorry." Horatio said smoothly, keeping himself calm as he watched the small ants crawl across the pavement.

"Horatio I'm… I'm so sorry Horatio." Alexx said quietly in shock as her mouth also fell open.

"Thank you Alexx." Horatio said as he took a deep breath.

"What happened, Horatio?" Alexx asked and he could hear that she was on the verge of tears.

"She was involved in a car crash, she must've lost control and drove into a building. They had to cut her free and her injuries were severe. They lost her about half an hour ago, they couldn't save her." Horatio said quietly and Alexx swallowed as she exhaled as she brought her hand up to her eyes and pushed her tears away. She didn't want to cry on the phone to Horatio, that was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Our thoughts are with you baby, she's still alive in our hearts Horatio. She always will be." Alexx said softly but Horatio remained silent for a moment. Alexx listened to him exhale before he took a very deep breath, she knew that he was as close to tears as she was.

"I have to go, I'll call again later, I'm not sure if I'm going to be back at work this coming week, so if you could please ask Eric to cover or arrange for some cover I'd appreciate it." Horatio said smoothly and Alexx nodded on the end of the phone as tears gathered in her eyes.

"Of course, take care baby." She said before Horatio hung up. He sat back and pulled out her purse again and looked down at the photos after putting his phone back in his pocket. '_She can't be gone, she just can't have.'_ Horatio thought to himself. He looked up at the people walking to and from the entrance of the hospital as the wind blew. He could feel his hair going crazy as a chill shot up his spine. He lifted the purse to his mouth and lightly kissed it. He then got a hint of her aroma and it calmed him somewhat, just as it normally would if he was stressed at home. '_You can't have taken my Zoë.'_ Horatio thought as he looked down and held the purse to his mouth as he stared at the concrete pavement beneath his feet. He looked up at the doctor as he made his way over to Horatio.

"You may see her now." He said softly and Horatio nodded as he got up and walked in with him. Horatio remained silent, he didn't even look up to observe what was going on around him, he just looked down at the doctors feet in front of him. "Take as much time as you want." The doctor said as he opened a door for Horatio and he walked in to see a nurse standing by the bed. He took a deep breath and stood at the door as it closed behind him.

'_She's there, in front of me. She's really gone, but how?'_ He thought to himself. He slowly moved closer once he recovered from the pure emotion that threatened to bring him down to his knees on the spot. He simply didn't know what to do.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

He stepped up to the bed and looked down as the nurse pulled the sheet back to reveal her face. His heart raced in his chest, he didn't want to look at his dead wife, but he felt an overwhelming need to see her at peace.

"Zoë?" Horatio questioned as he lowered his eyebrows. His heart stopped as a very deep frown fleeted across his face. He took a deep breath and blinked a few times to make sure he was seeing things properly. He felt his heart beginning to flutter as his eyes wandered up to the sympathetic nurse. "Nurse, I think you've got a mix up, that isn't Zoë." Horatio said as he looked up at her with the smell of soap filling his nose. Horatio's jaw slacked in pure shock and confusion. "Where is Zoë? Where's my Zoë?" Horatio questioned her with a set frown. '_That's not Zoë, how can they mix this up!' _Horatio thought to himself and he felt a torrent of anger swell from the pit in his stomach.

"There has been no mix up, this is Mrs Caine, I understand that it's difficult for you to accept, she doesn't look like what she normally would look like, she's had serious trauma to her face, we've tried to clean her up as best as we can sir." She said softly as she clasped her hands in front of herself with a gentle expression.

"No, there is a mix up, this isn't my wife." Horatio said as he looked down at her shoulder and then pulled the sheet back a little and felt the cotton fall through his fingers. He could see the edge of what looked to be a tattoo. Horatio's frown deepened more so when his eyes studied the tattoo. He looked back up at the nurse with fire in his eyes. "My wife doesn't have a tattoo, you cannot tell me that I'm denying that." Horatio said as he pulled the sheet back up and gripped the bag with Zoë's belongings. "Who is this in front of me?" Horatio questioned firmly as his hold on Zoë's items tightened as he brought the bag up and held it closer to his stomach. He could feel so much hurt moving through every atom of his body. '_I'm told Zoë's dead and then they present me with a stranger? What is this?!'_ Horatio thought to himself. He wasn't sure what emotion he was experiencing more – anger or pain.

"I'll be right back, I will find the doctor." The nurse said and then rushed out as Horatio turned and looked at the door she'd just walked through. He glanced back to the woman and then back as the doctor and nurse came back in.

"Is there a problem sir?" He questioned softly with a gentle expression.

"Yes, this isn't my wife, this isn't Zoë Caine. My wife doesn't have a tattoo, she doesn't have as many piercings in her ears. Her hair isn't short. You've got the wrong woman, this isn't Zoë." Horatio said as he looked up at the doctor with a frown as he shook his head. '_Have they mixed up some patients? Is Zoë still alive? She could be in one of the cubicles!'_ Horatio thought to himself.

"She was found in a BMW X6 that was registered to Mrs Zoë-Mae Caine, these items were found on her when the paramedics brought her in. I was first to take over her care and I can assure you that this was the woman that was brought in." The doctor explained softly. '_Are they seriously trying to get me to believe that this woman is Zoë?!' _He questioned himself as his eyes blazed red hot while his lips tightened.

"Zoë is smaller than this woman, this is not her, if this woman had her car and her items, then where is my wife?" Horatio questioned and they both swallowed and then looked at each other once they realised that he was not in denial and that he was genuine. The doctor nodded and looked at Horatio apologetically.

"If you'd come with me please, there's some officers out in reception dealing with this case. They might be able to give you some answers, we've just gone on what we're told." The doctor said before he walked out with Horatio following him. Horatio held the bag tightly and closely followed the doctor as he tried to calm himself.

"Excuse me officers, this is Mr Caine, Zoë Caine's husband, he's just seen the body and he said that it's not Mrs Caine." The doctor explained softly and then looked to Horatio.

"My wife is smaller, she has long dark brown hair, she does not have any tattoos and only has one piercing in each ear. That isn't my wife." Horatio said firmly as he looked to the two detectives that stood before him.

"If you'll excuse me." The doctor said politely when his pager went off. He quickly turned and rushed away.

"Is this her car sir?" They asked as they held a photo up and Horatio studied the mangled BMW X6.

"Yes, that is her car, these are her items, but that isn't her in that room." Horatio said as he placed a hand on his hip as he frowned dangerously at the both of them.

"We will investigate immediately sir, we are sorry for any inconvenience, our head CSI, Mac Taylor is on his way over now." One detective said warmly and Horatio's lips softened.

"I know him well." Horatio mumbled as he pulled his phone out to ring Mac but quickly hung up as he walked through the door.

"Horatio? I thought I recognised the last name." Mac questioned as he strolled elegantly over to Horatio.

"Yes, there's been a mix up. The woman found in the crash isn't my wife. Where are you with the investigation right now?" Horatio questioned as he put his phone away and placed his free hand on his hip, giving Mac his full attention.

"We're currently running DNA found in the car and seeing if there is any foul play." He said and Horatio nodded as his lips tightened again once the fear of what could have happened to Zoë struck.

"Speed up that DNA, have you got a sample of that woman's blood?" Horatio questioned firmly and professionally.

"We've taken a sample of the blood found at the scene, we'll figure this out, Horatio. My team are excellent." Mac said warmly when he saw Horatio's worry and disarray. He knew Horatio must be having a hard and tiring day.

"When will you find the results?" Horatio questioned.

"Hopefully within the next 10 minutes." He replied and Horatio nodded.

"Have you heard anything about a man named Joseph Green? She was travelling up here to help him move down to Miami." Horatio said as he placed his hands on his hips.

"We haven't, can you give me a description of your wife please? Any details will help us to locate her." Mac said and Horatio nodded and then pulled a photo from her purse and handed it to him so he could see her.

"She's 28, she's about 5'4"-5'5", she's about 118-120lb, no tattoos, she wears a necklace with a heart charm, she has 3 rings, two on her left, one on her right and one piercing in each ear. She suffers with asthma and has a pacemaker due to a heart condition. We need to find her now, if she was car jacked then she could be somewhere having an asthma attack as we speak as she didn't get her handbag. Her inhaler is in this bag." Horatio said firmly and Mac nodded with a serious but confident expression.

"We'll find her Horatio. Is it possible that she has her phone on her?" He questioned and Horatio nodded as Mac handed Horatio the picture back, Horatio put it in his pocket instead of in the purse.

"It's not in her items, so it could be. But she usually has it on a stand and linked with the car when she drives, so it could be at the crash site, which is why I can't get through to her." Horatio said and Mac nodded.

"Okay, what's the address of Joseph Green? She may have made her way over to his if she was car jacked." Mac said as he studied Horatio's worried sick facial expression while Horatio placed his hand on his hip.

"I'm going over there now, I will call you." Horatio said and Mac nodded.

"Please do, we will sort this out." Mac replied and Horatio nodded and then walked out as he pulled his phone from his pocket and dialled for Eric again as he jumped into another taxi. He gave the destination to the driver and then pressed call to phone Eric.

"Eric, it's Horatio." Horatio said firmly as he looked around, studying the surroundings.

"H, are you okay?" Eric questioned when he heard Horatio's urgency and hard voice.

"Is that Horatio?" Horatio heard Alexx question and Eric nodded at her as she stepped closer to him to try and hear what Horatio had to say.

"It's not Zoë, we're searching for her now, it's not Zoë's body. We think she may have been car jacked and is probably still alive." Horatio said loudly as he looked around, taking his surroundings in more as he felt his heart flutter with hope.

"Seriously? That's fantastic news, well… better news than what we got this morning." Eric said loudly and almost excitedly and Horatio nodded.

"I know, but now we have a Jane Doe on our hands, Zoë's mangled car and items with her possibly hurt and in danger on the streets of New York, it's too early for celebrations yet, brother." Horatio said softly as he looked back down to his wedding ring and saw it shimmer in the light, bringing some warmth and comfort into his heart.

"Of course H, I'm sorry. We're just so happy to know that she's likely to be alive. Call if you need anything, I can get to the lab and begin to search for her if needs be. Please let us know when you find anything." Eric said softly.

"Thank you Eric, I'll keep that in mind."

"Anything H, please let us know as soon as you find anything out." Eric asked almost desperately.

"Will do Eric." Horatio said before hanging up and looking around the streets. He paid the taxi driver and got out of the taxi and rushed up the steps to Joe's front door. He knocked and could hear music blaring out, it was a very catchy tune, something Zoë would dance away to when she cleaned and tidied the house. He knocked louder and the door began to open, he swallowed as his heart rate increased more. He felt his legs turning to jelly as he panicked. '_It's going to be Joe, and he's not going to know a thing about it, is he?'_ Horatio thought to himself as he took a deep breath, readying himself to inform Joe of the situation.

"Horatio? What are you doing up here?" Joe questioned with a bright smile. Horatio blinked a few times and studied Joe's casual posture and messy hair. He looked down to his superman shirt and dark blue jeans before looking back up and into his eyes. '_He doesn't know anything, I was right.' _Horatio thought to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Horatio then looked past Joe when a small slither of hope whispered to him, wondering if Zoë was at Joe's.

"Is Zoë here? Where's Zoë?" Horatio questioned and he looked back to Joe. Joe studied Horatio's grave, worried expression and frantic eyes. Horatio looked back over Joe's shoulder and took one long deep breath as Zoë strolled over to the door with a wide, heavenly smile. Horatio felt his mood lift as sheer happiness flooded his body. He felt a surge of energy burst through his veins as his eyes lit up brightly.

"Hey handsome, why are you here?" She asked smoothly with her natural smile as Joe moved from the door. Horatio quickly rushed in and wrapped his arms around her. He exhaled heavily and then took in a deep breath to inhale her calming fragrance as it was what he needed. He could feel her beneath his hands as he ran them all over her back, into her hair and back down. He closed his eyes and rubbed his head against hers.

"You are never leaving for anywhere without me ever again." He mumbled into the side of her head as he picked her up and hugged her tightly. Zoë could feel the power of his heartbeat when she could feel it beating against her chest.

"Horatio, what's wrong?" Zoë questioned as she wrapped her arms tighter around him, she could feel his fear and need. She could tell that something had happened and that he needed her comfort more than anything. He put her down and took a deep breath as he rubbed his face with one hand and looked at her. He blinked a few times, and drank in her beauty and presence.

"I love you so much Zoë." He said before he hugged her again and buried his nose into her hair while he also threaded his hand into her hair.

"What's wrong?" She asked with a small smile, a little confused and afraid as she could see his hurt and his desperation. She glanced over to Joe with a slightly worried expression before she closed her eyes and turned her head towards his as she pushed a hand up into the hair at the back of his head. "Horatio, you're worrying me, what's wrong?" She asked again quickly while she felt him steadily breathing as his breath wisped down the back of her neck. Horatio pulled back when he realised that Zoë was starting to worry.

"Where's your phone? I've been calling you both." Horatio said as he looked at Zoë, then to Joe before he looked back to Zoë and lightly cupped one of her cheeks. Zoë patted herself down and then looked up at Horatio as she shrugged with a sweet expression.

"It must still be upstairs, why?" She asked and Horatio looked round to Joe for his reply.

"Mines in the kitchen" he said softly as he shrugged also.

Horatio looked back to Zoë with a frown. "Where's your car, Zoë?" Horatio questioned as he moved a hand to her waist.

"It's outside." She said with a smile as she walked to the door and looked down at the road with a sweet smile. Her smile disappeared when she didn't see her car parked up by the road. She blinked a few times and then looked down to the double shared drive which was full with Joe's car and the next door neighbour. She turned back to Horatio as she placed her hand on the door frame. "Or not…" She said as she glanced to Joe before her eyes set back on Horatio. Horatio exhaled and then ran a hand through his hair. '_She didn't even know it was gone.'_ He thought as he briefly closed his eyes as Zoë slowly walked over to him as Joe closed the front door. Zoë frowned up at Horatio as she stepped in front of him and placed one hand flat against his chest. He opened his eyes and looked down into her gloriously sweet eyes as they searched his frown. He raised a hand to her shoulder and the other to her face where he lightly cupped her cheek again.

"I had a call from the hospital saying that you had been involved in a car crash and were in a critical condition, they told me to come up as soon as I could as it didn't look good. When I got here, they had told me you had died. I tried calling Joe about 5 times. I notified Eric and Alexx of the news and they were both torn up, I was horrendously distraught. Then when they took me to see your body, it wasn't you. It was a different woman. How did she get your car?" Horatio questioned frantically with a haunted frown as he looked into both of her eyes. She could see that he was very hurt.

"Oh Horatio, I'm so sorry. I didn't even know my car was gone. I must've left my keys in there. I picked up my phone and bag, then staggered into Joe's exhausted." She said as she shook her head and looked up at him and raised her hand to his face. She swallowed as she ran the backs of her fingers down his cheek to his jaw where she then raised her hand to thread her fingers into his hair. Horatio took a deep, slightly broken breath as he closed his eyes and let her touch take him away to a carefree place.

"Handsome?" Zoë asked warmly, dragging him back out of his daze. He opened his eyes and looked back down into her gentle eyes as she looked up at him sweetly. He swallowed and then realised he still had a hold of the clear bag with her belongings.

"Here's what they got from the wreck, it's all from your handbag. You left your handbag in there." Horatio said softly as he handed her the clear bag. She took it and saw her belongings in there.

"I must have only picked up my other bag then. Oh Horatio, I'm sorry and thank you." She smiled reassuringly and he smiled back at her, shyly and still very hurt from the whole ordeal. "I'm so sorry handsome, I can imagine just how you felt, I'm sorry." Zoë said softly as she reached up again and placed her palm against his cheek as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"I don't care anymore, I'm just happy that you're alive and well." Horatio said as he pulled her closer and gave her a warm hug. Joe walked into the kitchen to pick up his phone and saw the missed calls from Horatio and also gave them their space. "I thought you were gone for once and for all, I thought I'd lost you." He said quietly as he buried his head down against her head and felt her beneath his hands again. All he could feel was utter relief and total love for her.

"I'm sorry Horatio, I completely forgot to ring to say that I had got back. I got out of the car, hugged Joe and then fell asleep on the sofa until Joe woke me when I went upstairs and then fell asleep on the bed without even getting changed. My phone's been upstairs since, I've just woke back up, I had a shower and then came down and I left it up there. I'm so sorry handsome." She said softly as she rubbed his back.

"That's okay sweetheart, I'm just happy to hold you in my arms once more. I'm never letting you drive more than 10 minutes alone ever again though." He said softly as he held his eyes closed and she chuckled lightly.

"I'm not sure if you're serious." She said softly into his chest as he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm serious." He said as he pulled back and then delicately kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back and then looked up and into his eyes.

"You were nearly crying, weren't you?" She asked when she saw the weakness in his eyes and he nodded as he looked down to her t-shirt when he felt the pull of his emotions again. '_I guess that's what she felt, but worse when I faked my death. I didn't realise it was so heart-wrenching.'_ Horatio thought to himself as his eyes moved back up to hers.

"I thought I'd lost you, Zoë." He said softly and she nodded and then pulled him down a little and placed a passionate kiss on his lips. They closed their eyes as they shared another passionate kiss. She could feel that Horatio was throwing his heart into the kiss and she did the same. They broke from the kiss a minute later and looked into each other's eyes. Zoë even had tears in her eyes as she felt the pure emotion he'd experienced being transferred in the loving kiss.

"Did you fly up?" She asked softly as she placed both palms on his cheeks and he nodded as he held onto her waist.

"I got the first flight I could, I told myself that I'd tell you all about the flight when I got to you because I sat in economy class and someone had their shoes off. I couldn't think of anything but you the whole journey." Horatio said as he raised one of his hand to place his palm on one of her cheeks as she ran her thumbs over his cheek bones. She smiled up at him and let out a small giggle as she looked up into his eyes, she could imagine him sitting in economy with a displeased frown.

"You can relax now handsome, I'm here, I'm safe." She said softly and he nodded and hugged her again, he couldn't get enough of her hugs.

"I need to call Mac and Eric." Horatio said softly while he still held her close.

"Who's Mac?" Zoë questioned as they gently pulled away from each other and then held each other's hands while she gave him a sweet smile.

"He's the leading CSI, he's investigating the case and he's a friend." Horatio said softly and Zoë nodded.

"Okay handsome, do you want to come through to the kitchen? I'm putting the kettle on, you look like you could use a coffee." She said softly and he nodded as he gave her hands a squeeze before letting one drop. He walked with her into the kitchen and Joe looked up at them, with a gentle expression.

"I'm so sorry Horatio, my phone was on silent as I kept getting calls about insurance this morning." He said softly and Horatio nodded with a gentle, understanding nod.

"Did you say you left your keys in the car?" Horatio asked and Zoë nodded as she glanced back at him while she filled the kettle up. "Okay sweetheart, I'm going to call Eric to tell him that you're safe." He said softly and Zoë nodded as she looked back to the kettle and placed it on the side to flick it on.

"Do you want a coffee?" She asked warmly as she glanced over to him.

"Please." He said softly and she gave him a smile and then kissed him before she turned back around. He pulled his phone out after giving Joe a nod and a small smile before he walked over to the other side of the kitchen to minimise the noise distraction.

"Eric, Zoë's safe, she didn't even know the car was gone, it was stolen from outside the house. She's fine." Horatio said immediately as Eric picked the phone up.

"Thank you Horatio, we're so happy to hear that. Send her our love." Eric said softly, sounding completely relieved.

"I will, thank you Eric and I'm very sorry for upsetting you both and panicking you both earlier." He said softly as he looked up at Zoë.

"It's okay H, it was a mistake, we both know that. Don't blame yourself, we're just happy that she's fine." Eric said softly and Horatio smiled on the end of the phone as he watched Zoë as she move graciously around the kitchen before she knocked over the sugar and dropped the spoon and hit her head on the counter lightly as she bent down to pick the spoon up. Horatio couldn't help but chuckle as he covered his smile. He looked down to compose himself as he took a deep breath. "Thank you for letting us know H, I'll let you get back to Zoë." Eric said softly.

"Thank you Eric." Horatio said softly before hanging up.

"Are you okay Zo?" He asked softly and she looked back to him with a wide smile and nodded. He then rang Mac Taylor.

"Mac, it's Horatio Caine." He said as he placed a hand on his hip and kept his eyes set on Zoe.

"Have you found anything out about Zoë?" He questioned.

"Yes, she's fine, she didn't even know that the car had gone, she accidentally left her keys and her handbag in there after the drive up from Miami. But she's good." Horatio said softly with a relieved exhale.

"That's good news, I'm glad you've found her safe and well. We have a name for our Jane Doe, she's had charges in the past for grand-theft of vehicles. Her family have been notified." Mac said softly.

"Thank you, is the car still under investigation or are we able to have it taken away?" Horatio questioned.

"It's still under investigation, but we'll dispose of it; there is no way the car can be repaired." Mac said softly.

"Thank you." Horatio said softly.

"Good luck and congratulations on your marriage, I must meet her at some point." Mac said softly.

"Yes, that would be good. You've probably seen her around before as she used to work up here with a crime division." Horatio said softly as he smiled up at Zoë and watched her jig her behind to the music, causing Horatio's smile to widen.

"What is her maiden name?" Mac questioned.

"Chambers" Horatio replied.

"Ah yes, Zoë Chambers, I know of her. Fantastic CSI and a fantastic personality. You've got yourself a catch there." He said with a small chuckle and smile.

"Thank you, I should be getting back to her now anyway." Horatio said softly.

"Of course, we'll ring if we need anything else." He said softly.

"Certainly, have a good day." Horatio said before he hung up. He walked over to Zoë as she held out the coffee.

"Mac Taylor seems to know you." Horatio said softly as he took the coffee from her with a gentle smile.

"He does? I'd probably recognise him if I met him." She said softly with a sweet smile.

"He'd like to meet you at some point." Horatio said softly before he sipped his coffee and looked up at her through his lashes.

"Are you close with him then? You should have invited him to our wedding." Zoë asked softly as she tilted her head a little.

"We're friends, he's an intelligent and dedicated man, but we're not particularly close, no." Horatio said softly and Zoë nodded as she looked down at her coffee and then sipped it. "Eric and Alexx send their love, they're exceptionally relieved to know you're okay." He said softly and she gave him a small sweet smile as she nodded with a gentle smile as she hugged the hot tea close to her while she looked down at it while she bit her lip.

"I'm glad you're here, I was really missing you." She said shyly.

"I've missed you too." Horatio said softly as he lifted her head as he placed two fingers under her chin.

"You have?" She asked as her eyes lit up and he nodded with a warm smile.

"I didn't know what to do with myself 5 minutes after you left. I hate watching TV without you, I hate cooking without you, I hate cleaning without you, I hated my run without you; I hate just about everything without you. I also couldn't keep my mind off you when I was working either." He said softly and she giggled as she smiled brightly at him before raised a hand to her hair and played with a strand.

"I had an idea that you'd go straight to work after I had left. I missed you so much, I know that sounds stupid because it's literally been about 24 hours… but I really missed you, I wanted to call you every 5 minutes, not every hour. I wanted to be on the phone with you for 22 consecutive hours, but I thought that may be a little too much." She smiled up at him and he chuckled with a bright grin.

"I should have come up with you." Horatio said softly and she nodded as she dropped her hand from her hair.

"If anything like this happens again, like if Kaitlin moves down, then you're definitely coming with me." She said softly and Horatio smiled and nodded. "I'll do something tomorrow to show you that I am very much alive." She grinned up at him and he smiled as he looked down. "Or later, it depends if I can keep my hands off you." She grinned up at him as he lifted his head with raised eyebrows and a secret smile.

"Not in Joe's house." Horatio said firmly, quietly and playfully.

"Why not? It's no longer his house and the amount of times I had to listen to him have some fun with some loud girls when we lived together at Uni… well, I think we should just have sex right here right now to make up for all of that." She chuckled and Horatio's eyebrows rose more.

"I'm sure you can keep your hands to yourself for a few more hours." Horatio smiled at her and she chuckled. Joe walked back through to the kitchen a few moments later and she gave him a cheeky grin as she bit her lip.

"What have you said about me?" He smiled at her with a suspicious expression.

"Nothing at all." She grinned and then stepped back to stand beside Horatio as she placed her hand on Horatio's ass. Horatio calmly looked down to Zoë and pressed his lips together, hoping Joe hadn't noticed her grouping his ass.

"Hmm…" Joe murmured as he looked at her curiously as he picked up his coffee from the side.

"What are we going to do now? We're a car short." Zoë said softly as she tilted her head at Joe and began to lightly stroke Horatio's ass. Horatio's cheeks flushed a light pinky colour while he continued to smile gently at Zoe and Joe, hoping that Joe hasn't seen it still.

"Erm… I suppose if we try and pack really strategically, we can fit everything into the lorry and my car. I may have to leave a bed or two here or something but that won't matter too much. That way there will be more room in the lorry for other items." Joe said softly and Zoë nodded.

"How are we all going to get back?" Zoë asked softly as she stopped the movement on Horatio's bum and felt him relax slightly.

"You could both either fly back and meet me in Miami, or I travel in the lorry and you drive my car back?" Joe asked softly.

"I'd rather not fly, I highly doubt we'll get decent seats at such late notice… you know I can't fly in economy without my OCD getting worse and I become a ball of mess." She said softly.

"Economy isn't even dirty, Zoë." Joe chuckled before he sipped the coffee.

"I know, but the fake leather seats are horrible and are usually sticky, if they're fabric they've usually got some sort of stain on the seat, it's cramped, there's loads of people around coughing and breathing all over me. There's quite often parents who have taken their young children and babies on the flight and they scream because of the pressure disturbance as they get ear ache and don't understand what's happening. I can deal with the screaming and crying, but it makes me feel bad for the child and it makes me hate the parents because most of them ignore the children. I don't like it." She said softly and Horatio chuckled as it was very similar to his flight.

"Describes my flight here quite well actually." Horatio smiled at her and she smiled up at him.

"Okay, why don't you both come down in my car? I'll go in the lorry?" He asked warmly.

"Why don't we go in the lorry? It is your car after all." Zoë asked softly.

"Yeah, but the driver is quite rough and gruff… he also smokes I think, you'd probably end up arguing with him about the way he drives." Joe said softly with a small cheeky smile.

"He doesn't smoke inside the lorry though, surely? It'll make your furniture smell." Zoë said softly as she frowned mildly at him

"I'm not sure… you know what lorry drivers are like." Joe said softly and she nodded.

"How about we all go in the car? I can sit in the back, I'm smaller than you both so I could squeeze into a gap." She said softly.

"We're driving for hours upon hours Zoë, you'll get really uncomfortable and it's not exactly safe, is it?" Joe asked.

"What's not safe about it? It's not like I'm going to be crushed by a duvet or something. I think it could be quite comfortable, I could make myself a little den and everything." She smiled at him and he chuckled.

"We'll see. We'll work something out and everyone will be safe." Joe said as he placed a hand on his hip.

"We should really carry on with packing anyway if we're to leave at 9pm." She said softly and Joe nodded.

"Is it okay if you could help us please Horatio? We should be able to leave by 8 if we have another pair of hands." Joe asked softly and Horatio nodded.

"Certainly" Horatio said softly.

"Well, at least that decided what car we were going to get rid of…" Zoë said softly and Horatio looked at her, slightly shocked, but so happy that she was with him and making a joke about it.

"I guess it does." Horatio said softly.

"So the woman died?" She questioned and Horatio nodded. "How old was she?" Zoë questioned as they walked upstairs after Joe.

"She was probably around 35 years old, she'd been in trouble with the police before for grand-theft auto." Horatio said softly and Zoë nodded as she pressed her lips together while she looked down to the floor.

"How did she crash? Was anyone else hurt?" Zoë asked as she looked back up at him.

"No-one else was hurt, she drove into an empty building." Horatio said softly and Zoë looked round to him.

"Seriously?" She questioned and Horatio nodded. "Poor woman, she wasn't in pain was she?" Zoë asked.

"I'm not sure, she had severe brain damage so I don't think she felt anything after the impact." Horatio said softly and Zoë nodded as she let out a small sigh.

"If I had have taken the keys out she'd probably still be alive." She sighed again as she picked up a box

"Don't do that to yourself, Zoë. It wasn't your fault, she's the one who stole the car. She was the one who crashed." Horatio said softly and she pressed her lips together.

"But still, if I hadn't have left the keys in there like a moron, she probably wouldn't have taken the car." Zoë said softly.

"She has a record for stealing cars, if she didn't get your car, someone else's car could have been at risk, at least we have two other cars. It could have been a family car that she stole and that family could have only had one car and not enough money to get another for a few months. It's not your fault, Zoë. She takes them to chop-shops and gets money for them Zoë, this was not an innocent doing." Horatio said softly and she nodded.

"But she didn't have to die." Zoë replied softly.

"She could have been driving under the influence for all we know, whatever the reason was it wasn't anything to do with you." Horatio said softly and she nodded and then walked downstairs with Horatio. Once they got to the bottom of the stairs, Joe was walking back into the house and he tried to take the box from Zoë.

"I've got it Joe." She said softly.

"It's a heavy box, Bunny. I've got it." He said softly and she then let him have the box.

"Can you put that box in the car boot please, Horatio." Joe questioned and Horatio nodded.

"Which car?" Horatio questioned when he looked at two cars on the drive.

"They grey SUV Range Rover." He replied and Horatio nodded. The driver helped to get everything big onto the lorry. Joe locked up and handed the keys to the estate agent at 8.30pm. He turned to Zoë and Horatio with a wide smile and took a deep breath. "Off to Miami now." He smiled at Zoë and she grinned and then hugged him with a wide smile herself. She was so happy to have him move down close to her. They began to walk over to the car as Joe took one more look at the house and the street, knowing it was probably going to be the last time he ever looked at it. "Come on, we'll stop off at the shop and grab a few things to eat first." Joe said softly and Zoë nodded with a gentle smile.

"You sit in the front sweetheart." Horatio said as he held the door open for her.

"It's okay handsome, I've got the back, I'm not sure you'd fit in there anyway. You sit in the front." She smiled sweetly as she walked over to the door behind him.

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable though." Horatio said softly as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"I won't be, look; I've made a perfect Zoë-sized hole, complete with a pillow armrest and everything." She smiled as she opened the back door. He glanced in and then chuckled lightly before he looked down to the floor briefly before looking back up at her.

"If you want to swap at any point, you say okay?" Horatio asked and she nodded with a sweet smile. "Promise me Zoë. If you get uncomfortable at all, you tell me and I'll make a Horatio-sized hole." He said smoothly and she chuckled as her smile widened.

"Stop using promises please. Have I told you about promises?" She asked with a grin and he inhale with a boyish grin. '_What do I say? She has told me, but then she had one of her bloody episodes that she seems to wipe from her memory after… she doesn't remember telling me… should I actually tell her?'_ Horatio thought to himself.

"I need to know that you're comfortable all the way and yes, you've told me. You were a little unwell and had been very stressed when you told me though, you may not remember it." Horatio said softly and she sighed with a gentle nod.

"Fine, I promise." She said softly and Horatio nodded with a contented smile.

"Okay sweetheart." Horatio said softly and she gave him a small smile. She gave him a quick kiss and then got into the back and closed the door.

"Perfect, see." She smiled at both Joe and Horatio as they climbed in, they all clicked their seatbelts into place before Joe made sure Zoë was comfortable again to which she nodded. She checked her phone as they pulled off and saw Horatio's missed call as well as a few texts from various co-workers wishing her well and that they were glad to hear she was okay. "Sorry Horatio, I missed your call, I was sleeping then." She said softly and he looked back and nodded with a small smile as he thought back to the haunting call he received when he was at home.

"I rang just after the hospital rang me as I had hoped that you were well enough to answer." Horatio said softly and she nodded shyly before her expression changed and he saw the devil in her eye.

"I'll make it up to you somehow." She said softly and he chuckled and nodded as he looked back out to the front. He pressed his lips together as he tried to forget about the comment as it had him feeling aroused. He could hear the suggestion in her voice and it had him reeling for more. But he knew that Joe could very well hear the conversation so didn't reply to Zoë. He took a deep breath and calmed himself as he took a brief glance around the car.

"This is quite a nice car, Joe." Horatio said softly as he looked at the cream coloured luxurious interior.

"Don't get any ideas; we're not ever getting a Range Rover." Zoë said softly and Horatio smiled at her with an amused grin.

"Thank you Horatio, at least someone likes it." Joe said as he glanced back at Zoë in the mirror.

"Why don't you like it?" Horatio asked softly.

"It's too box like… I've never liked Range Rover's really. They look like right monsters. At least our monsters had curves and look gorgeous, this just looks like someone's put a box on some wheels." She said softly and Horatio chuckled. "I've got a thing for large 4x4's that look smooth." She said softly and Horatio nodded as he smiled at her.

"I guessed that." Horatio said softly and she giggled.

"So you don't like the hummers?" Horatio asked curiously.

"Not particularly, I wouldn't buy one. I mean they drive really nicely, but they look awful. They look like they should be driving through a desert, not the streets of Miami." She said softly and Horatio smiled and nodded.

"Where do you want to stop off? Do you need to get any ladies things while we're at it? If you do we'll go to the supermarket." Joe asked Zoë softly.

"No 'ladies things' required, thank you. Any shop will do, I just want some crisps." She said softly and Joe nodded as he concentrated back on the road. "You sound like such an awkward teenager, 'ladies things'. Tampons and sanitary towels, Joe… they aren't forbidden to be said." She chuckled as she sat back

"It's what I've always called them… you know that." Joe said softly while he concentrated on the road. Zoë grinned at him wickedly and knew he was becoming slightly uncomfortable while Horatio seemed fine with the conversation.

"I love how you can shut a man up just by talking about things like that though. Look at you, you're wishing we'd crash right now to shut me up…" She grinned at him as she leant forwards.

"It's not something us men are used to talking about, darling." Joe said softly, hoping to keep her quiet.

"You'd get used to it if you got a girlfriend and stuck with her for some time. Horatio doesn't mind it anymore, he's comfortable if it comes up in general conversation." She said softly as she glanced to Horatio who didn't nod, but also didn't blush.

"You know I am no good with relationships." Joe sighed softly.

"That's because you've not found the right woman. There's so many hot women in Miami, you'll be chasing them all." She grinned and Joe chuckled as he lightly shook his head as Horatio glanced over to him. Horatio couldn't work out why he didn't already have a girlfriend, he also seemed nearly perfect.

"Yes, but they'll be running away." He said softly and she chuckled as Horatio stifled a small chuckle himself and looked back out of the front window.

"You'd be surprised. If you walked along the street with me or along the beach, you'd be chatted up. Seems that woman down there like it when a man seems to be taken. Horatio gets it all the time. Eric gets it when I work with him on crime scenes… but then Eric always gets the women." She said softly as she sat back and looked out the window. "You should go out with Eric, he gets a weekly girlfriend, I guess he's a little like you. Oh no he's not, I've actually just remembered that he's in a proper relationship now. See, if he can do it, you can too, Joseph." She grinned and Joe chuckled and then looked round to Horatio. Horatio nodded as he looked down at his sunglasses and then pulled them on with a small smile. Zoë saw the sign for McDonalds and her eyes lit up. "Joe! Joe stop off at McDonalds please." She begged as she looked at the sign.

"Zoë! You nearly gave me a bloody heart attack, calm down. Yes, I'll stop off, just ask calmly next time please." Joe scolded lightly as he exhaled heavily.

"Sorry Bunny, you could have missed the turning though." Zoë said softly.

"Yes, I could have missed it if you gave me a heart attack too." He said softly and she gave him a shy expression.

"Sorry, I'll keep my voice down next time." She said quietly and they both looked round to her as they pulled up to the drive through and could see that she looked like a scolded puppy.

"Don't give me those eyes." Joe smiled as he looked at her in the rear view mirror and Horatio chuckled as he looked back out of the front window. "Don't worry about it Zoë, it's fine. What do you want?" Joe asked softly as he exhaled with a gentle smile.

"The usual, thank you." She said softly as she chirped back up and he nodded with a light chuckle himself.

"Horatio?" Joe questioned and Horatio shook his head as he remained silent as they pulled up at the intercom.

"You can't steal my chips if you aren't getting anything." She smiled as she leant forward and placed her hands against his chest as she wrapped her arms around him and the seat while Joe spoke into the intercom.

"Seatbelt Zoë…" Horatio said softly as he placed his hands over hers.

"We're not moving, Horatio." She said softly.

"We will be in a moment." Horatio replied and she sighed as she removed her hands from his chest.

"Definitely no chips for you then." She grinned and then sat back and pulled her seatbelt across her. They pulled up to the next window and Joe then handed her the bag of her food.

"Joe, I'm putting one of your old t-shirts over my lap as I don't want to get dirty…" She said with a smile and he glanced back and raised an eyebrow.

"What about my t-shirt?" He asked as he raised the other eyebrow.

"Who's likely to be washing said t-shirt anyway?" Zoë questioned and he laughed.

"Fair enough, go ahead, I don't really want to be sat in the car for hours if you're going crazy about a stain on your trousers anyway." Joe said softly as he turned back and shook his head before he pulled off and ate the chips that he had in a bag that sat between his legs. "I'll stop off at a shop after this, okay?" He asked and Zoë nodded. The car was quiet for a few minutes as Zoë was eating while Horatio rested his eyes.

"Horatio, do you want some chips?" She asked and he opened his eyes.

"No thank you sweetheart." Horatio said softly as he glanced back to her in the rear view mirror.

"Are you sure?" She asked and he nodded with a gentle smile. "Do you want any tango?" She asked softly and he shook his head.

"Thank you though sweetheart." Horatio said softly and she gave him a sweet smile. She looked back down to the paper bag and continued to eat the chips while Horatio looked back out of the front window and then rested his eyes again.

"Joe, did you get me a large meal?" She asked and he nodded as he stuffed his bag into the car bin by Horatio's legs in the front.

"Sorry." Joe apologised to Horatio when he lifted his head and looked over to Joe as he felt him touch his shin accidentally. Horatio nodded with a gentle nod when he realised that Joe was only putting his bag in the bin and wasn't feeling his leg up.

"You know I'm not going to eat all of this." She said softly as she looked at the rest of the chips that she couldn't eat as she'd shoved the large burger down her throat too quickly.

"I had hopes that you would." He smiled warmly.

"I'm going to get fat now you're moving down to Miami aren't I?" She asked and he exhaled a small laugh. '_He's always trying to get me to eat, anyone would think that he had a problem, a serious problem.'_ She thought to herself with a small smile before she leant forwards again and looked at Horatio in the mirror while he rested his eyes again. "Horatio, please have some chips, I can't eat them all." She said softly and he glanced around and then nodded with a gentle expression.

"If you're not going to eat them, then I'll help you out." He said softly and she smiled and then handed him the bag as he turned in the seat. He frowned as he tried to hand the bag back to her. "Not all of them, Zoë." Horatio said as he looked at her, he didn't particularly want to eat the fast food.

"Please, I'm full." She asked softly and Horatio sighed as he turned back in the seat and looked down at the half-full packet of large chips. "Life is so hard isn't it? It's such a burden, finishing those chips, isn't it?" She grinned and he then gave her his secret smile and glanced up at her in the mirror. "Thank you Joe, we'll get the coffee when we stop off at a Starbucks somewhere." She said softly and he nodded with a smile whilst concentrating on the road. She then pulled her purse from the clear bag and Horatio glanced back to her when he heard her rustling around.

"She took the cash too…" Zoë said as she looked up at Horatio.

"There wasn't any cash on her, I don't think." Horatio said softly.

"Oh well, it was only $30." She said softly and then pulled out the picture of Horatio and smiled. She then looked for the other photo of both her and Horatio on the beach but couldn't find it. "She took the picture of us on the beach! It was in here!" Zoë said as he looked up at Horatio with a deep frown, also looking deeply hurt.

"Sorry, Zoë. I've got that one." Horatio said as he pulled it out from his pocket and then handed it to her. She calmed down instantly as she took it from Horatio and placed it in her purse. She gave him a small smile and then sat back after putting the purse away.

"Oh Horatio, I'm going to have to get a new handbag, that's a shame, isn't it?" She asked and he chuckled as he looked back out of the front.

"I think you can choose from your 50 handbags you have at home." Horatio smiled at her in the mirror as he put the empty bag that had the chips in into the bin.

"I would, but they're all for specific occasions and for certain outfits. I need a handbag that I can use for work and all-purpose things." She said softly and Horatio chuckled as he sat back.

"I feel that we may be making a trip into town next weekend then?" He asked and she nodded with a smile. They stopped off at the shop and picked a few things up and then headed back. Horatio and Joe swapped driving a couple of times so the other could rest and relax. Zoë spent half of the journey dozing in the back.

"She'll know you're looking at her." Joe said quietly when he saw Horatio looking at Zoë in the mirror with a smile on his face.

"I know." Horatio said softly as he looked back out of the front window, slightly embarrassed that Joe had caught him. Joe looked back to the road with a smile on his face. '_He really is the one for her, why didn't she move down to Miami sooner?'_ he thought to himself when he saw the total love in Horatio's eyes. Zoë woke a few minutes later and sat up. She stretched and then heavily exhaled.

"I really need the loo, Joe." She said softly as she leant forwards and looked at him.

"Okay darling, we'll stop at the next service station." He said softly as he lightly patted the steering wheel to the tune on the radio.

"If it's grotty I can wait." She said softly and he chuckled.

"It's not going to be a 5* restroom, Zoë." Joe said softly as Horatio looked to Zoë in the rear view mirror again.

"I know, I'll settle for 3* though." She grinned and he laughed a little again as he shook his head, amused.

"We'll stop in about 10 minutes, can you hold it that long?" Joe asked once they passed a sign and she nodded. "There's also a Starbucks there too." Joe smiled at her, knowing she'd like the sound of Starbucks.

"I think we could all do with a coffee." She said softly and both Horatio and Joe agreed. Once they'd stopped Horatio and Joe got out while Zoë fiddled with the seatbelt and finally got it off as some of Joe's things had fallen onto the seatbelt plug. Horatio opened her door for her and she then got out and stretched her legs. She took hold of Horatio's hand with a warm smile and walked in with Joe.

"What do you want Zoë?" Horatio asked softly as he looked up at the menu. Zoë looked around at the empty café. '_Well, it is stupidly early, I'm not surprised that there is no one here, I don't think the employees want to be here.'_ Zoë thought to herself with a small smile as she quickly glanced back up to the menu and then up at Horatio.

"Latte thank you." She smiled and he nodded as he glanced back to her. "I'll be right back." She said softly and they nodded. Horatio ordered their drinks while Zoë went to the loo. She came back with a smile on her face and then took her latte from Horatio. "Thank you handsome." She smiled and he then nodded at her, they walked out and got back into the car.

"How long to go now?" Zoë asked softly as she made herself comfortable in the hole she'd made herself.

"About another 9 hours." Joe sighed and she nodded, also not too impressed with the thought of another 9 hours in the car.

"Do you want me to drive for a while?" She asked softly as she looked to Joe and Horatio.

"It's okay darling, we've got it covered." Joe said softly and she nodded as she sat back. They relaxed for 10 minutes before heading off again. Zoë and Horatio fell asleep and were woken when the sun shone above the horizon.

"I'll take over the driving at the next service station." Horatio said softly and Joe nodded as he yawned.

"I need the loo again." Zoë said softly and Joe nodded.

"We'll be stopping in about 25 minutes darling." He said softly.

"Where's my overnight bag Joe? My toothbrush and toothpaste is in there." Zoë asked softly as she looked at the pile of stacked bags.

"It's in the foot-well behind my seat." He said softly and she nodded before she leant over and pulled it forcefully, causing a few bags to fall. '_Oops.'_ Zoë thought to herself with a silent giggle and smug grin as she sat back in the seat to pull her toothbrush and toothpaste from the bag.

"Horatio, do you have your toothbrush?" Zoë asked softly as she looked up at him.

"No sweetheart, I was out of the house like a shot when I got the call, I only had time to pick up my passport, wallet and keys." He said softly and she nodded.

"Ah okay, you can use mine then." She smiled and he gave her a small smile. Horatio looked back out the front but before he looked at the road, he caught a glimpse of Joe's surprised facial expression.

"Wow, letting someone use your toothbrush now? You wouldn't even allow me to touch it, or keep my toothbrush in the same pot for that matter." Joe chuckled softly and she smiled at him.

"Well, I don't want to kiss Horatio if he's not brushed his teeth and I don't mind sharing anything with Horatio." She said softly and Horatio smiled secretly as he looked down at his lap. He felt privileged to be the first to do so many things with her, even sharing her toothbrush felt like a feat in its own right to him. "You have to find your toothbrush though, you're not using mine." She smiled cheekily.

"That's like finding a needle in a haystack." Joe said unenthusiastically.

"More like a toothbrush in a full Range Rover." She said softly and he looked back at her with an amused smile. He looked back to the road and exhaled lightly, feeling tired still.

"Oh my gosh! Look at that car over taking us! It's beautiful! I want one." She said as she watched the black car pass them. "What is it?" She questioned Joe as she sat forwards and looked over Horatio's shoulder.

"It's a Honda Urban SUV Concept I believe, it only has 3 doors though." Joe said softly as he looked over to the car and she sighed as she sat back.

"It's really pretty but no good for a family then." She said softly.

"Zoë, we have two cars already." Horatio said softly with a small smile.

"I know, but look at it; it's shouting 'buy me, buy me!' I can't resist that. The Porsche is getting a little old now as well, I think a new car is on the horizon. If it were just me driving back, I would have stopped off at the nearest car dealer and brought one for myself." She smiled and Horatio chuckled. She sat back in the seat and relaxed when she made herself comfortable again. They made a few more stops but eventually arrived in Miami 8 hours later.

"Do you know how to get to your house?" Zoë asked softly as she looked around at the familiar streets.

"Of course I do, even if I didn't, I'd head to yours and go from there as I know how to get to it from your house." Joe said softly and she nodded with a smile. '_I wonder what sort of house he's gone for.'_ She thought to herself.

"How far away is it to walk?" Zoë asked softly.

"About a 5, maybe 10 minute walk." He said softly and Zoë nodded. '_That's a great distance, especially for when we have a baby, we could walk over to Joe's for fresh air instead of driving.'_ She thought to herself.

"So you're really close then?" She asked and he nodded. "Perfect!" She grinned excitedly. "When do you start your new Job?" She asked softly, once she calmed herself down.

"Technically, I started yesterday, but I won't be properly working for a couple of days." He said softly and she nodded.

"You're going to be sick of me soon, you'll see me almost every day!" She grinned with a wicked chuckle.

"I'd never get sick of you, you know that. I believe it was I who was at yours every day when you lived in New York. But I will be a very busy man, I am CEO now you see." He smiled smugly.

"You'll always have time for us, especially when we have a baby. I bet you'll be at ours most of the day when we have our children. You'll leave all of your work until the last minute" She smiled.

"Uncle Joe has to be around to see his favourite baby." He smiled and she chuckled with a very happy smile.

"I'm going to have them call you Uncle Joey; you'll love that won't you?" She smiled cheekily at him and he laughed softly as he looked back to her with a genuine smile.

"I won't mind that, I'll learn to love it if it's coming from your child's mouth, it's just those girls who think it's really cute that it gets to me." He smiled and she nodded.

"Okay Joey." She smiled and he raised an eyebrow.

"If you don't mind me asking, are you guys thinking of having children soon? Obviously you don't have to answer." He asked softly, he knew Zoë would probably be open about it, but didn't want to make Horatio feel pressured into telling him as he knew Horatio could become uncomfortable when personal things were brought up.

"Yeah, we're going to try for a baby very soon actually." She smiled softly and Joe nodded with a smile. He looked over to Horatio and saw the blissful smile on his face as he gazed at Zoë using the rear view mirror.

"I'll be the first to know, won't I?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow at her and gave her a smile.

"Well, Horatio will be first to know actually. But you'll be second, don't worry." She smiled and he nodded with a contented smile. She then bit her lip as she continued to look at him while he put his full concentration back on the road. "Is there security installed at your new house?" She asked.

"I think there's a basic burglar alarm in place, yes." He said softly as he over took the slow car in front of him.

"Are you going to upgrade it?" She asked curiously.

"More than likely, but I don't think I can equal you and your security system." Joe said softly with a light chuckle.

"I can give you the number for the company?" Zoë asked as she tilted her head.

"Thank you, but I don't think I'll have security so high." Joe said softly.

"Why?" She asked softly.

"I don't need it." Joe said softly.

"We'll be happy to pay for it." Horatio said as he looked over to Joe. '_I know for a fact that our children will be around his quite a bit, perhaps may even stay a night when Zoë and I need one night to ourselves. When they're older of course.'_ Horatio thought to himself. Zoë looked at Horatio slightly shocked, but a wide smile appeared.

"Thank you, really, but I couldn't." Joe said softly.

"Please Joe." Zoë asked.

"Zoë, I don't need security like that." Joe said softly.

"Our babies will be round your house from time to time, I know Horatio is thinking the exact same thing as me. We'd be more comfortable if there was the system in place, you don't know what the streets of Miami are like. We'd like to pay for it, please? You can mute it and even turn the high-tech stuff off when you don't need it, but I wouldn't feel comfortable with having my babies in your house if I didn't know it was fully protected, with what we've been through, it wouldn't shock me to know that criminals would go for our babies. I hate to say that, but it's true." Zoë said quietly.

"I'll think about it, okay? Thank you both very much for the offer." Joe said softly.

"Well, it's only right that we pay for it as we're the ones asking you to get it because of our insecurities." Zoë said softly.

"I'll think about it, thank you Zoë and Horatio." He said softly and they nodded. '_I know he'll get it, because he knows that our children won't be around his much if he doesn't have that system in place.'_ Zoë thought to herself as she sat back. They arrived at the house and the lorry was already parked up as he pulled up onto the large drive just in front of the garage.

"This is a lovely house Joe! I'm glad you went for the modern feel!" She smiled as she got out as she looked up at the large house, it looked quite spacious from where they were standing.

"Shall I show you around before the hard work begins again?" He asked and she nodded as she took hold of Horatio's hand with a wide, excited smile. They walked around the light 3 bed house with a small pool in the back garden. It had a very spacious kitchen and living room with a nicely sized study and dining room with 3 bathrooms.

"It's lovely Joe!" Zoë smiled and he smiled with a nod, happy with his new place.

"Father is just a 10 minute drive from here too." Joe smiled.

"We'll have to all get together soon! A house warming meal is in order, don't you think?" She smiled and he nodded with a smile.

"He'll be over in about 10 minutes to help unload too." He smiled.

"Excellent, it shouldn't take too long then." She said softly and Joe nodded.

"Shall we get started?" Joe asked and both Zoë and Horatio nodded. The driver of the lorry helped unload things too. They were finished around 11.30pm that evening and Adam, Joe's father took his leave.

"Thank you both for everything you've done this weekend." Joe said softly.

"No problem Bunny, always happy to help!" She smiled and he nodded with a smile. "We should be getting back, we have work early tomorrow morning." Zoë said softly and Joe nodded.

"Of course, thank you." He said softly and Zoë nodded.

"I'll probably be round tomorrow afternoon to help unpack, give me a ring if you need anything." She said softly and Joe nodded.

"Thank you Bunny, I'll give you both a lift home." He said softly.

"We're okay to walk, but thank you." Zoë said softly with a gentle smile.

"No, it's the least I can do." Joe said softly and she and Horatio nodded with a small smile. Joe then took them home.

"Thank you again." Joe said as he sat in his car on the curb outside their house. He shook Horatio's hand and then gave Zoë a small hug and kissed her cheek.

"See you tomorrow, get some decent sleep." She said softly and he nodded.

"You too." He said softly.

"Oh we will, I'm knackered." She said softly and he smiled. He drove off as they walked up the path and went inside.

"Shower and then bed I think." Zoë said softly as Horatio closed the door after them.

"I couldn't agree more." Horatio said softly and she smiled. They quickly had separate showers and then sat on their bed and then laid back. Both of them groaned contently and then pulled the duvet up.

"One busy weekend, which unfortunately didn't include baby making." Zoë said softly as she closed her eyes and then rubbed her forehead lightly.

"One busy and frustrating weekend." Horatio exhaled as he closed his eyes, but Zoë opened hers.

"I'm sorry handsome, I should have put my phone on loud so I could have answered." She said softly as she rolled onto her side and snuggled up close to him.

"No, I completely understand, you had just been up for more than 36 hours, you needed your sleep." He said softly and she smiled softly and then moved closer to him and wrapped her leg around his.

"Goodnight handsome." She said softly.

"Goodnight beautiful." Horatio replied softly and then kissed her as he rubbed her back. He watched her fall asleep within minutes and he wasn't long after her.

XXXXXXXX

The next day they were interrogating a man whose wife and unborn baby were fighting for their lives in hospital.

"Did you push her down the stairs?!" Zoë questioned fiercely as she leant on the table, getting right up in his face while she gritted her teeth, bearing them at him.

"No, she fell!" He said as he stood up and backed off, feeling too intimidated by Zoë who continued to glare at him dangerously.

"Sit down." Horatio said calmly and he glared at Horatio. Horatio then gently eased Zoë back as he knew she was being too strong and possibly even scaring the suspect. "I said sit down." Horatio said a lot more firmly. He sat down and looked up at both Zoë and Horatio as Zoë stepped back to stand next to Horatio. She crossed her arms and scowled at him with tight lips.

"If they die, you will be getting the death penalty, I will make sure of that." Zoë growled at him.

"You can't do that." He smirked as he crossed his arms, trying to match her fierce gaze with his.

"You just watch me." Zoë growled lowly and he saw the fire in her eyes. He swallowed and blinked a few times while he unfolded his arms with his fierce glare disappearing, he couldn't deny the confidence and determination in her tone.

"Did you push her down the stairs?" Horatio questioned firmly as he gently placed his hand on Zoë's back giving her the signal that she needed to take a deep breath and take a step back for a moment.

"No." He said as he crossed his arms once again, trying to build up his confidence.

"All of the evidence we have is telling us you did, so I'm going to ask one more time or those officers are going to leave this room and you're going to experience the pain your wife is going through at the moment." Horatio threatened with a powerful, boisterous expression.

"You can't do that." He smirked at Horatio with his confidence growing again while Zoë stepped back and took a breather, allowing Horatio to take over.

"Yes I can." He growled and then nodded at the police officers and they left at his command.

"What? Wait no you can't do this." He said as he began to panic as he uncrossed his arms and placed his hands on the table as Zoë took another threatening step forwards.

"It's such a shame that you had received a nasty injury after falling off your chair." Zoë said as Horatio walked over to the window and began to close the blinds. The suspect could feel his heart pounding wildly in his chest as he looked at both Horatio and Zoë.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"No! Alright, I did it. I pushed her down the stairs." He begged them and Horatio stopped closing the blinds and nodded at the officers. They entered again and stood by the door and crossed their arms.

"Why? She's heavily pregnant!" Zoë shouted at him and he swallowed as Horatio walked back over to them. "Tell me why you would push your wife and unborn baby down the stairs you fucking animal." Zoë growled as she leant on the table and moved closer to him and he began to fear her. Horatio saw the fear in his eyes and knew that was what he needed to confess.

"I didn't want a baby! They're parasites! They ruin relationships! She refused an abortion!" He said as he stared into her rage filled eyes as they intensified.

"You what?!" Zoë shouted as she hit the table with her fist. Horatio quickly stepped forwards and gently pulled her back.

"I loved my first wife, but she got pregnant and we began to hate each other when my son was born. They ruin things, they ruin relationships! They ruin everything." He glared at her.

"They do not ruin relationships, a baby is a precious thing!" Zoë shouted and Horatio placed his hand on her back, gently reminding her to try and keep it cool, even though it was a very sensitive subject.

"Do you have children?" He questioned firmly and she swallowed and slowly shook her head just as her ferocious behaviour disappeared for a moment.

"Then you wouldn't know! You wouldn't know a damn thing about it!" He scowled at her. Her ferocious behaviour quickly reappeared.

"I lost my baby! I would give anything for her to be here now and you sit here in front of me telling me that you pushed your wife down the stairs to kill your baby?" She shouted inches from his face as she stepped forwards and leant on the table again.

"You were lucky in that case." He growled at her and she completely lost it. She darted around the table and pulled him back by the collar of his shirt and pinned him against the wall. She leant against his throat and gritted her teeth. She'd had him pinned there before Horatio had even realised it, let alone the suspect himself.

"You do not deserve to live, you do not deserve your wife and your baby, they are worth so much more than you. You deserve your head to be bashed in." She growled at him as she pressed on his throat more. Horatio quickly pulled her off and placed his arm around her waist as she stood in front of him. Horatio held her back against him to prevent her from doing such a thing again. The man could see the fire in Horatio's eyes too, he knew he'd struck a serious chord, but he didn't care.

"That baby was nothing, I didn't want to lose my second wife to something I didn't want, I hope the parasite dies." He growled and Zoë tried to get out of Horatio's arms as she tensed filling with total rage and hurt. The more she thought about it, the more she hurt which only drove her rage and anger more.

"Get him out of here now." Horatio ordered the officers when he realised it was only a matter of time before Zoë got out of his reach and did some serious damage to the man. "Get him out!" Horatio said louder and they rushed over to the man and dragged him out while he smirked at Zoë, happy with the extreme reaction he'd got from her.

"I will fucking kill you if I ever see you again." Zoë said as she continued to pull on Horatio's arms. The officers finally got him out of both Horatio's and Zoë's sight.

"Zoë, Zoë sweetheart, calm down, it's okay." Horatio said softly while he held her. "Zoë, calm down sweetheart." Horatio said tenderly again and felt her pulling less on his arms. "It's okay Zoë." Horatio said warmly as she leant back against him.

"It's not okay! That woman and baby could be dying and he's happy about it!" Zoë said as she turned around and looked up at him with tears forming in her eyes. Horatio quickly shook his head at Eric as he appeared at the door. Eric quickly left respecting Horatio's signals.

"Come, let's go to my office." Horatio said softly just before she burst into tears and placed her head against his chest. Horatio turned her and began to walk out with her as she wrapped an arm around his lower back and hid her face from all the staff as they walked to Horatio's office. He closed the door and then turned and held her in a warm embrace. He placed his chin on the top of her head and closed his eyes. He still longed for Maya just as much as Zoë, he felt incredibly hurt and disgusted about what had just happened, but he knew he couldn't let it get to him.

"Don't give him the satisfaction, Zoë." Horatio said softly and then pulled his phone out when he felt it vibrating in his pocket. "It's the hospital, one moment please." He said softly and she nodded as she tried to quieten herself down as she wiped her continuous tears. Zoë closed her eyes as she continued to hug him while she tried her best to calm herself down while Horatio spoke on the phone. She'd completely blocked out what he was saying as she focused on getting herself under control. Horatio finally put the phone back in his pocket when he finished talking. "They're fine Zoë, they're both alive and she's had her baby girl. She's a healthy girl at 7.9lb." Horatio said softly and Zoë looked up at him as she blinked rapidly.

"Really?" She asked and he nodded with a gentle, happy expression. Happy that her husband was being taken away and that she finally had her healthy baby. "Oh thank God!" She said as she burst into tears again and then placed her head back against his chest as she wrapped her arms tighter around him.

"Don't listen to him sweetheart." Horatio said softly as he rubbed her back and placed his chin back on her head.

"Did you hear what he said about Maya?!" She asked and Horatio nodded lightly.

"I know sweetheart, he's sick in the head. Don't listen to him, it's not true." Horatio said softly as he closed his eyes, just hoping that she wouldn't believe him for one second.

"Babies don't cause relationships to break up, do they? What will happen when we have children? I don't want to lose you." She cried even more and Horatio knew she was letting him get to her. He took a deep breath and held his eyes closed while he kept himself calm.

"Babies are special Zoë, they don't break relationships up, there's just a select few that don't understand the meaning of bringing a life into the world. He's a criminal, do not believe him. He's twisted. When we have our baby, we will be the happiest family alive, you will never lose me Zoë, never. I promise you." He assured her and she hugged him tightly. "A baby isn't a parasite, don't let him get into your head, beautiful. A baby will not pull us apart, it'll bring us closer together, Zoë. I promise you that." Horatio said as he rubbed her back and she nodded against his chest as she bit her lip with her tears still falling from her eyes.

"Are you sure? I'm confused, Horatio." She said honestly and he could hear the vulnerability in her voice.

"I'm sure, Zoë. I promise you that. Don't listen to him Zoë, forget whatever he said, he's going to prison, his wife had a healthy baby, just forget it. Trust me sweetheart, a baby is an amazing thing, especially with you." He said softly and she exhaled while she nodded.

"Thank you Horatio, I'm sorry." She said softly and he gave her a small smile as she looked up at him.

"It's okay sweetheart, it's all okay." He said softly as he rubbed her back. She looked up at him and then lightly kissed him as her tears stopped.

"Come on, Eric wanted something, then we'll go home, have a coffee and then go over to Joe's?" Horatio asked and she nodded with a gentle smile forming as she wiped her eyes.

"I like the sound of that." She said softly and he gave her a small smile and nodded. She wiped her eyes one more time. She looked down at her hands to see if her make-up had run. "How's the make-up?" Zoë asked as she looked back up at him.

"It's perfectly fine, you know it's water-resistant anyway." Horatio said softly as he ran his right hand up the length of her spine before she stepped back and nodded while she took a deep breath.

"Yes, but I have to check." She said softly and Horatio nodded and then placed his hand back on her lower back and walked out with her.

They walked into the lab together with Zoë mostly looking down in an effort to hide her slightly red eyes. "Eric, sorry about that." Horatio said as Eric looked up at them.

"I didn't mean to walk in on anything, sorry." He said to the both of them and Zoë gave him a small smile as she glanced to try and show him that she was fine, but he knew she'd been crying the instant she looked at him. Zoë looked back down again and stepped closer to Horatio as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Not a problem, is there something you needed?" Horatio asked softly as he rubbed Zoë's back lightly.

"I just wanted to know if he confessed." Eric said softly and Horatio nodded as he looked down at the desk, he didn't wish to say anything more on the matter as he knew it would upset Zoë again and would probably have him riding on the edge of his emotions too. Despite what appeared, Horatio was also very hurt himself, but he remained is usual, strong self.

"Why? Do we know anything about the wife?" Eric asked softly, incredibly curious and concerned about the wife.

"She's had her baby, a baby girl and they're both doing well." Horatio said softly and Eric nodded, but his curiosity didn't lessen.

"Why did he push her?" Eric asked softly as he hadn't realised that Horatio had purposely avoided answering his question.

"He wanted to kill the baby." Zoë said bitterly as he looked up at Eric. Eric's eyes widened as his eyes darted from Horatio to Zoë. "He said that the baby was a parasite that would ruin his relationship with the wife." She added, equally as bitterly and Eric realised that Horatio deliberately avoided his question. He swallowed and looked at the both of them, stuck for words. He looked to Horatio to help out of the situation he'd got himself in with Zoë but Horatio had looked down as he exhaled and Eric knew that Horatio was hurt too.

"I'm sorry." Eric said quietly as he looked at the both of them and saw the open wounds that the perp had left.

"You have a right to know." She said quietly as she looked down at the floor once again as Horatio took a deep breath and looked elsewhere in the room. Eric swallowed again with guilt beginning to swallow him whole.

"Are you both okay?" He asked softly and Horatio continued to look elsewhere, not eve he could answer the question, he knew he'd be lying if he did say he was fine.

"Yeah, we're perfectly fine. He just took a dig at us and Maya, saying that we were lucky to have lost her. No big deal really is it?!" Zoë snapped sarcastically, then burst into tears again. She raised her hands to her eyes and covered her face before she turned to Horatio fully as he turned to embrace her. Eric briefly closed his eyes, wishing he'd never asked. "I'm sorry Eric, I didn't mean to snap at you." She said before she really buried her head into Horatio's chest to try and block out the world. Horatio quickly engulfed her in another tight hug.

"No, I'm sorry Zoë. I didn't mean to pry." He said as he approached them and rubbed Zoë's back as Horatio gave him a nod when Eric silently asked him if he was okay.

"I need to go home now, please." Zoë asked quietly.

"Okay sweetheart, we'll go now. Thank you Eric." Horatio said softly and Eric nodded as he stepped back to give them both space. They both quickly turned and walked out while Zoë continued to look down at the floor. Natalia and Walter walked into the lab after they had left. They watched Horatio and Zoë walk away for a few seconds before looking back to Eric with concerned expressions.

"Is everything okay?" Walter asked softly.

"Yeah, just don't mention anything about the case today ever again." Eric said softly as he watched them walk into the locker room to pick up Zoë's handbag.

"Why? Was it the husband that did it?" Walter asked and Eric nodded silently. "Why? He could have hurt his baby." Walter asked, horrified.

"That was his intentions, he didn't want the child." Eric said as he turned around and continued to pack up.

"Why was Zoë crying though? Horatio didn't look happy either, did you say something?" Natalia asked curiously as she tilted her head at Eric. Both Eric and Walter looked at her with mild frowns. '_Do we tell her?'_ They both though.

"Just don't mention it again, okay?" Eric asked and Natalia took a step back and raised her hands in submission, she realised she'd struck a chord. Natalia and Walter swallowed and didn't ask anymore but helped Eric pack up. Horatio calmed Zoë back down in the car.

"Are you sure you're up for helping Joe after today?" Horatio asked and she nodded once she was completely calm.

"Yeah, it'll take my mind off it anyway." She said softly and Horatio nodded as he lightly rubbed her thigh.

"Okay sweetheart." He said softly and then pulled up on their drive and let themselves in.

"Quick cup of coffee?" She asked and Horatio nodded. They walked through to the kitchen and made a cup of coffee.

"_We'll be round in about 20 minutes. Z x." _She texted Joe quickly while she made the coffee.

"_No need to rush, I'm more than half-way now anyway!" _He replied back. They walked up stairs with their coffees to change.

"What are you wearing? You don't really want to get your suits dusty and dirty." Zoë said softly as she placed her coffee on the side.

"I think I've got a pair of jeans somewhere at the bottom of the draws." He said softly and Zoë nodded.

"I've never seen you wear jeans before. I'm your wife… yet I've never seen you wear jeans." She smiled warmly, imagining what he'd look like in jeans.

"I don't think they suit me too well." He said softly and she smiled as she raised her eyes. '_He'd look good in nearly anything.'_ Zoë thought to herself.

"I'll be the judge of that." She smiled and he chuckled. She pulled out a pair of jeans that flair out at the bottom and threw them to the bed as she walked into the wardrobe and pulled a t-shirt out. She quickly changed and looked up at Horatio.

"That's alright, isn't it?" She asked and he nodded as he looked over to her. He smiled when he saw the small t-shirt hugging her comfortably and the well fitted jeans hug her thighs nicely.

"They're different jeans." He said softly as he noticed them flare out at the bottom, rather than hugging her lower legs tightly too.

"Yeah, I've only worn them twice. I prefer skinny jeans, but they can be slightly restricting when it comes to moving things like furniture." She said softly and Horatio nodded as he pulled up his jeans and then put a belt through them. She turned around once she's sorted her t-shirt out and smiled as he pulled his t-shirt on.

"Well hello there sexy. You can be my handy man any time you want." She grinned at him and he chuckled. "You do look quite good in those jeans actually. Turn around so I can see your bum." She smiled and he turned around and glanced back at her, he saw her eyes sitting firmly on his ass. He turned back when he saw the happy smile on her face. "I like them." She smiled up at him. "More jeans for you in the future." She said softly and he chuckled.

"Really?" Horatio questioned as he still believed they didn't suit him too much.

"Yes, they're just right, not too big, not too small. It shows off your bum but in the right amount." She smiled and he chuckled.

"That's not what I was aiming for really." He smiled and she turned around and pointed to her bum.

"How about my bum?" She asked and she turned back when he saw the smile on his face as he looked down with another light chuckle.

"Your bum is perfect, as usual." He smiled as he quickly looked her up and down again.

"You should wear them more often." He smiled and she chuckled.

"More of these jeans for the both of us then." She smiled and he chuckled. She put her hair up in a messy bun and then finished her coffee. They walked downstairs and Zoë pulled on a pair of purple vans as Horatio dug deep into the shoe closet to pull out a pair of comfortable slip on shoes.

"I've not seen those before." She smiled down at them.

"I've not seen those before either." He said as he looked down at her vans.

"These are old, I've had them years. They were all the trend at Uni, skater shoes and jeans… such a lazy look. They make me look like a tom-boy, but I don't care. At least they're girly looking skater shoes, not the boyish looking ones." She said softly and he chuckled. They walked out and got into Horatio's car and drove over to Joe's. They helped him unpack and then left at 8.30pm once he was more or less completely moved in. They had a quick dinner and then went upstairs for a shower before walking downstairs to relax after a long, hard day. She looked over to him as he continued to watch TV and lightly bit her bottom lip with a smile. He glanced round to her when he saw her looking at him from the corner of his eye but as he looked she looked straight back to the TV. A smile appeared across his face as he looked back to the TV. He raised his left arm as he sat back and laid it across the back of the sofa, behind her. He saw the smile widen across Zoë's face as she continued to look at the TV.

"It looks like you're enjoying this TV program." He said quietly, huskily.

"Oh yes." She smiled as she glanced round to him and then looked back at the TV as she lightly bit her lip. '_He's being so sexy! I love it! I don't even know what we're watching, I've just been concentrating on him for the past 15 minutes…'_ She thought to herself as she looked back to the TV. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as she felt the tips of his fingers lightly coast down the back of her neck and back up. She took a deep breath and then bit her lip a little harder. Horatio's smile grew as he could see her enjoying it.

"Has it just got hot in here or is it just me?" She asked as she looked round to him, having flushed light red.

"I agree, it is a little warm." Horatio said huskily and she placed her hand on his thigh when she felt her core muscles tense when he spoke. She felt the texture of his jeans and then squeezed his thigh gently and felt his muscles tense too. He could feel the skin on the back of her neck getting warmer, her skin opened up to his touch. He felt her hand move slightly closer to his crotch and his muscles tensed more as he ran his hand slowly down her spine with his middle finger feeling each vertebra of her spine. She moved her hand from his crotch and back down to his thigh just above his knee when she felt herself getting too warm. '_He's barely touching me, yet I feel like he's ravishing me seductively and like I'm begging him to have me now. Well, I'd love for him to have me now.'_ She thought to herself. She exhaled and then began to get up. Horatio quickly saw his advantage and placed his hands on her hips and pulled her back down and into his lap. He pulled her back against him and she felt his hardness against her back, asking her to release him. He moved his hands around from her hips to her inner thighs and then pulled her legs apart. He heard the low groan escape her throat.

"I think we have a date in the bedroom, don't you?" Horatio asked with a seductive tone as his lips moved against the side of her neck. She felt her skin tingle as butterflies developed in her stomach once more.

"Yes" she said ensnared in his invisible hold.

"Let's go then." He smiled against the base of her neck but she didn't move as she felt his lips moving over her skin. Once he stopped she felt the invisible hold slowly disappearing.

"2 minutes!" She said as she got up and rushed out and up the stairs. Horatio could feel himself already pulsating in his jeans and he put his head back as he tried to calm himself down. He closed his eyes as he placed his hands on his thighs and then lightly pulled his jeans down slightly to try and give himself more room. He tensed when the fabric moved over him and put his palms flat against his thighs.

"That's 2 minutes now, isn't it?" Horatio questioned himself but in reality it has only been about 30 seconds. He quickly got up and left the living room and rushed up the stairs, briefly tripping but quickly recovering himself. He walked into the bedroom and then closed the door behind him.

"Jeans and t-shirt off please." Zoë called from the bathroom and he stripped as quickly as he could and stood there with the clothes lying on the floor beside him. He sorted his boxers out around himself and continued to breathe heavily. He was aching, he had never felt so hard or hot before. He looked up at her as she appeared at the en-suite door. He studied her body as she leant against the doorframe and he let out a small groan. He studied the new underwear, he looked from her thighs to her black panties and saw the purple bow-tie at the front. He then looked up at her stomach and to her breasts and saw the black bra with the purple fabric woven into the cups. His mouth suddenly went dry and he tried to swallow.

"Please get into these arms right now." He asked dryly and she grinned at him as she skipped towards him and raised her hands to his shoulders as she looked up at him. He pulled her hips to his and looked down into her eyes as he felt her warm skin against his. He moved his head closer to hers so his forehead was touching hers and felt her breathing accelerate slightly.

"You're no longer on your pill, are you?" Horatio asked and she shook her head.

"I'm not protected." She said breathlessly. They could both feel that invisible charge between them, it was stronger than it ever had been before.

"Would you like a baby?" Horatio asked.

"Please, yes, I really do. Your baby, I really want your baby." She said quickly and he smiled and nodded and then lightly kissed her. His hands travelled around to her back and then one hand found its way into her hair. His other hand gently moved her head to the side as he began to kiss at the side of her neck. He felt her fall a little.

"Woah, are you okay?" He asked as he immediately stopped kissing her and held her close to his body. He could feel her warm skin move against his as her breasts pressed against his chest while held in her sexy bra.

"Yes, you're just making my legs go, can we get into bed, please? I can feel myself already nearly climaxing." She asked and he nodded and then walked with her over to the bed as a boyish smile widely appeared. He laid her down and then hovered above her with a concerned smile while he looked deeply into her eyes.

"I'm really good, you just have be weak at the legs already. I've got so many butterflies in my stomach right now." She smiled up at him and he couldn't help but smile blissfully down at her.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I know I want to, but you need to be sure, Zoë." Horatio asked and she nodded confidently.

"110%" she replied breathlessly and he nodded with a warm smile and then placed his lips over hers. They deepened the kiss as much as they could until Zoë pushed him off gently while a mischievous smile covered her face. "I think for baby making, these have to come off." She said softly as she took hold of his boxers and slowly pulled them off him. He laid there and watched her while he felt pure happiness and major arousal. He watched her pull her underwear off before she threw them to the floor. He felt her smooth skin from her thighs make contact with his hips as she straddled him. He placed his hands on her waist as he sat up while she placed her delicate hands on his shoulders. He placed small, light kisses on her lips as his hands travelled up to the back of her bra to find the clasp.

"At the front" she whispered softly and he broke the kiss and looked down at the front of the bra where he saw the clasp. He brought his hands around to the front and unclasped the bra and then looked up at her as he pulled it off. He felt her arms wrap themselves around his neck as she pushed him back and then laid down with him. He felt her slowly rocking her hips as she kissed him. He embraced her and then rolled her over. As they disturbed her pillow it released her aroma into the air and it made him extremely hot for her. He stroked her soft skin as he kissed her as affectionately as he could. He sat up and looked down at her beautiful form and lifted her knees. He placed his hands over her breasts and he felt them fill his hands. He felt himself throb hard, it almost felt painful but he was already receiving pleasure each time his length lightly moved against her skin.

'_Perfect size'_ he thought to himself as he bent down and began to kiss her stomach whilst continuing to massage and stroke her breasts. He felt her muscles tense under his lips and he smiled. He moved his mouth up to kiss her sternum and then pinched her nipples gently and he felt her hips buck underneath him as a moan escaped with the breath she let out. He smiled and looked up at her through his lashes before he moved onto his side beside her and engulfed one of her breasts with his mouth while his hand travelled down south to check whether she was ready, it was clear she was. It made him feel harder as he moved his hips slightly and rubbed himself against her thigh and lightly exhaled. He lifted his head and then kissed her on the lips as he reached over to the side and picked up the waiting baby wipe to quickly wipe his hand. He laid back down over her and supported himself on his elbows as he looked down into her eyes. He placed his nose against hers and felt her smooth skin from her thighs against his.

"Please make love to me, Horatio." She asked and he rubbed her nose with his as he nodded with a smile. He quickly kissed her and then moved himself into position.

"Ready to make a baby?" He whispered and she nodded and then felt him enter her deliciously slowly. His movements were slow, but filled with emotion and love. They were both entangled in each other's eyes, using them as gateways to see into the soul of each other. The essence of her hair released itself in waves and he continually took it in. He felt the soft cotton of the sheet below his hands and repeatedly moved his fingers over it while he supported himself. Every surge of pleasure that moved through his body strengthened the overwhelming love and passion.

"I want to have a baby with you, I want your baby, Horatio." She whispered as he kissed at the corner of her mouth. Her words drove his thirst for her and the thought of bringing a life into the world with her was overwhelming every cell in his body. He continued to move at a steady pace as her hips matched his movements. The thought of a baby was spellbinding to the both of them, it pushed their sensations higher. He moved his mouth back to hers and looked into her eyes. He could taste the mint she'd finished just before they got into bed together. He felt her tongue run over his and he felt his skin tingle. He lightened the kiss and felt his lips covered with her lip balm. He felt the heavy exhale that escaped her lungs as she pushed her chest out to touch his. He felt her warm breasts moving against his chest as she quickly pulled him closer before she pushed her hands through his hair again. He felt her hands move from his hair and take hold of the cotton sheet either side of her.

"Ahh" she groaned involuntarily and he felt the first twitch of her muscles. He felt the sheet move from under his hands as she took two fistfuls of it and pulled it hard as she let out another groan as she clenched her eyes closed. He watched her open her eyes again as she looked up at him, becoming more breathless before she groaned again. Every sound she made caused a torrent of gratification and pleasure to move throughout every fibre in his body. His hips began to move faster as he once again deepened the kiss and tasted the mint again. Thoughts were streaming through his head, all about the situation, the thought of having a baby, the thought of the pleasure he was giving her, the pleasure she gave him.

"Horatio" she called breathlessly just as he felt the first hard contraction of her muscles. His pleasure was building and building, it sharply increased when he felt her muscles tighten around him.

"I love you, I love you Horatio!" She cried out as the intense emotions, thoughts and pleasure took her to a place she'd never been before. She pushed her head back into the pillow as she moaned again.

"I love you, Zoë." He groaned lowly, seductively as he pushed into her sharply and she screamed out as she let go of the sheets. He felt her take a tight hold of his hair as she screamed out again. Her screams sent a delightful chill up his spine because he knew she was experiencing intense pleasure. He gritted his teeth as another hard contraction squeezed his hardness deep inside of her. She screamed out once more before she began to pant heavily as she looked up and into his eyes. Her screams had brought him to the very edge of his tolerance and he could feel his muscles beginning to pulsate too. He knew he was about to step over the edge into pure bliss. He watched her pant and then felt her pull his head down to place a very steamy kiss on his lips and it was all he could take. He plunged into her one last time and released himself with a small groan before panting himself as she bit his lip. They both looked into each other's eyes as their chests moved together as she released his lip. He kissed her before he rolled onto his back and took her with him. Zoë placed her head down on his chest and exhaled a steady, contented breath while she felt her muscles quiver still.

"That was magical, Horatio." She exhaled rapidly and all he could muster was a nod and a smile as she looked up at him. It was clear that they had both given it everything they had. They were totally exhausted but felt on top of the world. "I love you so much, I hope we conceive really soon." She said softly as she rested her head down on his shoulder and began to run her fingertips through his chest hair as she moved to the side slightly. She felt the crisp chest hair give way to her fingers and exhaled steadily. He took a deep breath to try and calm his breathing down.

"I hope we do too, and I love you so much." Horatio said breathlessly and she looked up at him and smiled. She was still panting herself, but was recovering faster than Horatio. She moved up which caused him to exit her as she placed another kiss on his lips.

"We're trying for a baby." She grinned as the familiar sensation of butterflies once again filled her stomach.

"We are." Horatio smiled when he too felt the same sensation. '_I don't normally ever get butterflies, but I am now and it's a fantastic sensation.'_ He thought to himself with a blissful smile.

"I can't wait to have your baby in my tummy again." She said quietly as she put her head down on his shoulder and closed her eyes as she let the enchanted, relaxed and joyous feeling take over.

"Neither." Horatio said softly as he watched her relax, he also felt the same, he felt incredible. Just lying together had a magical feel to the whole situation as well. He couldn't help but let his secret smile cover his face as he stroked her back and relaxed back himself while he closed his eyes.

The End

**Thank you all for reading & those who have reviewed, the next story is called: "Feeling Sleepy?" **


End file.
